Rejects
by Arreku97
Summary: Thei, a Blood Elf rogue, and Akako, a Worgen Druid. The two eventually cross paths in an unlikely fashion. They both have had difficult upbringings, and are trying to make the best of their lives now. However, it is very difficult in the state Azeroth is in. Multitasking between assisting the survival of mankind, and your own personal struggles is no easy task.
1. Prologue: Introduction to the Characters

Rejects

Prologue: An Introduction To The Characters.

Thei

Thei, was a young blood elf adolescent male. He had long brown hair, bangs accompanying his face, and beginning to grow facial hair on his chin as his adolescence began to take some of it's first steps into adulthood.

When he was born, he never had been able to meet his parents. They gave him away to an orphanage in Orgimmar at a young age. All of Thei's memories had taken place within the orphanage, and unfortunately, he had suffered from discrimination from the Orcs that occupied the orphanage. Not only from the other children, but the administrators of the orphanage themselves. It caused him to develop into a shy, nervous, anxious, and a bit of a paranoid elf. He hadn't had any friends when he grew up, and when he tried to make ones, they would reject him and usually pick on him for even making an attempt.

It was known that Blood Elves had never been particularly accepted within the Horde, in fact, many of the other occupying races of the Horde did not like the Blood Elves. The Orcs had never really seen eye to eye with any elven race in their past. The Taurens were not fond of the magics that the Blood Elves had practiced, considering some of them dark and harmful to the world itself, their addiction to magic too upset the Taurens. The Trolls had never had a good relationship at all with any Elven race after the Third War, in fact many of them rebelled from the Horde as soon as the Blood Elves were accepted within the Horde as allies. The Trolls were not willing to accept this. Goblins and Blood Elves did not have any harsh feelings towards one another. They were more strangers, neither of them were very acquainted with one another. The Forsaken had probably the closest relationship with the Blood Elves, they understanded the Blood Elves situation a bit more than any else. There had been less harsh feelings between the two races as time went on, even though there was not much to begin with.

Thei was bullied by the other Orcs within the orphanage, he usually had to take it, for when he tried to fight back, the numbers just overwhelmed him and made the bullying even worse due to the resistance. Thei lived in the orphanage for many years, before one day, he decided to run away.

However, he had not gained much success. He lived mostly on the streets, barely getting enough money for food to keep him alive. He was very thin, it was obvious he was malnourished. However, he didn't want to go back to the orphanage. It was a harsh place. And being an elf, it only made it worse.

Roughly, after some time in the streets and practice. Thei had learned the art of stealth and pickpocketing. He mostly stole food, feeling it was essential for his survival. The only other thing he stole, was eventually, a light set of armor, and weapons. He wanted to practice his combat skills, figuring he would need them eventually.

He mostly practiced on some boars outside Orgimmar, he would also attempt to venture deeper to into the Northern Barrens and try to fight some of the creatures there. He improved his stealth and began to ambush his opponents, he would quickly mutilate them before they were ever able to react, and if they were still alive, he would eviscerate them to finish them off.

Eventually, one day, after he thought that his skills were decent enough in combat, he decided it was time to practice some of his skills. He joined a battle in Warsong Gulch.

* * *

Akako

Akako was a Worgen female who was beginning her life on her own as a young adult, she has had a troubled past, not only with her transformation from Human to Worgen, but with her family.

In Gilneas, they were a very peaceful family. She had one sibling, a younger sister named Elza , both her parents were very succesful. Her mother, Tayath,was from a family of nobility, however she had decided to settle down upon meeting Wenthros. Wenthros, her father, was a commander in the Gilnean military. He had overseen most of the novice fighters development into full soldiers. He was a commander along with two other commanders in the Gilnean military, each of them specializing in a different area.

Akako had lived a fairly normal life, everything was very ordinary, and they never seemed to be exposed to any real danger. That was until the day of reckoning for Gilneas.

One day, when Wenthros was away on duty, participating in a minor battle over in Kalimdor, Gilneas was in for the surprise of it's life. A quarter of the Gilnean's military was gone due to the skirmish taking place in Kalimdor.

One day, when nothing seemed out of the ordinary, that is when it all happened. There was an invasion of, werewolf like creatures that had attack Gilnean citizens, causing them to turn into the same beasts. Akako, her mother, and her sister had heard of the incident that was happening, and decided to stay indoors.

However, this would only cause them harm. The rabid Worgens ran through the streets breaking through doors to attack citizens of Gilneas, and completely turning the town into a battlefield. The werewolf beasts managed to get through the barricade and into Akako's house, her mother tried to shield her children, only for her to be stabbed by the werewolf's hand through her heart, instantly killing her. Akako and her sister Elza had both screamed in fear and concern for their now injured mother. Akako, unfortunately, had realized when it happened, her mother had died. Akako tried to shield Elza, however, the rabid Worgen had beat her to her. The rabid Worgen had slashed her sister's throat out in a mere second. Her sister, along with her mother, had been slain by this beast. Akako, was in tears as both her mother, and sister had died in mere seconds.

Akako screamed in shock, everything seemed so surreal. The monster went to attack her and began to bite Akako, she yelped in pain, the tears still running from her eyes from her new found melancholy. Luckily, a man came into her aid. He fended off the werewolf beast, stepping infront of Akako and breaking apart the rabid Worgen's grip upon her arm. Her arm, instantly began bleeding from the Worgen's sharp teeth puncturing her arm. However, the man was overwhelmed as two more of the werewolf beasts entered the house, attacking the man.

"Run!" The man shouted to Akako, she was suddenly pulled from her stupor, and got up and ran out the door. She walked outside into Gilneas, and looked in horror around her. There was blood, everywhere. There were many dead bodies littering the streets of Gilneas, those of Human and Worgen. Suddenly, she watched as Worgens were still chasing innocent people. And being an adolescent girl, her first instinct was to get out of Gilneas. She ran her way through the city, creeping on the outskirts so she wouldn't attract attention from the Worgens. She managed to escape the city after what seemed like a lengthy amount of time, sprinting in a random direction to try and exit the city.

Akako, had the curse placed upon her. Eventually, not long after her bite. She had transformed into a Worgen, much to her disgust. Luckily, she managed to control her new instinct's as a Worgen and keep herself in control rather than the new found beast inside of her. However, physically, she looked indentical to any other female Worgen. But she did not act like the ones she saw in Gilneas.

Over the years she had practiced attuning herself with the forest and the nature around her, she began practicing magics and began to begin shape shifting. She trained nearly all of the time she would be allowed to without rest, each day she was learning a new skill. She became powerful, not only with her shape shifting abilities. But, with her restoration abilities. She had manged to heal many of the burned parts of the forest she lived in caused by Deathwing's destruction.

Then, one day. Something had bugged her. She never knew what had happened to her father. He was gone, so maybe he wasn't dead. She had thought about him all this time in the forest, but was constantly worried she was not powerful to venture on her own against the foes she may face. However, after all of this time training she knew she was.

And with this, she made her journey to Stormwind, in search of her father.


	2. Chapter One: War

**Chapter One: War**

Thei had finally been called to fight in Warsong Gulch, he was nervous...But he was excited for the chance to do well for his allies. Warsong Gulch he realized was no trivial matter, the Horde and Alliance used it as a mutual battlefield to settle disputes and obtain political goals through victory.

Thei was nervously twiddling his fingers, he was waiting outside for the caravan of warriors to come to Orgimmar. It would pick up multiple warriors from Orgimmar including him, to taking them all to fight for their nation.

Thei looked around as he saw the other warriors, it was obvious that these men and women had seen war before. They, were standing by him with blood stained weapons, dented and battered armor, and multiple scars along their faces, showing injures from previous battles. Most of them were Orcs, Trolls, and a few Forsaken. Thei compared them to himself, he winced as he looked downwards.

'I look...Pathetic, compared to them.' He thought, realizing he lacked muscle, durable armor, and experience. He wasn't out of shape in the least, he was just very slender. It was what surviving on the streets had done to him, it was hard to exercise with nothing in you to burn off.

Thei gulped as he realized the caravan had arrived, the warriors were all joking and laughing with each other, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. As he got on the caravan with the other warriors, he received many dirty looks, the other warriors snickered at him as he tried his best to ignore it. The other warriors who were standing with him walked into the caravan as well. He found an empty place to sit, and sat down. He received a dirty glance from the person who he sat by. He looked to the floor, attempting to ignore the glance. With that, the caravan took off towards it's destination.

Thei looked as the caravan travelled through the harsh desert of Durotar, his nerves were getting the better of him. He looked up at the other warriors who seemed to still be talking with one another, he looked around him, realizing he was the only one who seemed nervous.

* * *

A few hours passed, as they arrived at a different looking landscape. It started to resemble green leaves with a slight purple tint, he watched some of the leaves fall from the trees to the ground. Decorating the green grass with the same colored leaves, adding the immense beauty of the scenery. However, he was pulled away form the scenery by somebody's voice.

The caravan driver shouted, "Five minutes until we are at Warsong Gulch. Get your axes ready, get ready to spill some Alliance blood! Lok'tar O'gar!" The fighters on the caravan cheered, repeating the phrase "Lok'tar O'gar!" At the top of their lungs.

Thei looked around as he realized he could die today...He suddenly began shaking from intimidation but calmed himself down, saying to himself. "You'll be fine...Just stick to what you practiced.." He took a few deep breaths and attempted to regain his composure.

Suddenly, he realized this wasn't merely killing mindless boars. This was killing the opposing faction who was of equal intelligence. This was going to be immensely more difficult than what he had done before, and he knew that. And just the thought of that was sending chills up his spine.

Suddenly the caravan stopped, and the caravan driver shouted "Here you go warriors, spill some blood! For the Horde!" The fighters began letting out battle cries and rushing out of the caravan into the large door surrounded by a massive stone wall. Thei was the last to exit the caravan, and he walked up to the door in awe, as the caravan departed. Leaving Thei by himself.

'It's huge...' He thought, scanning the stone wall and each crack, bump, and stain... The stains consisted mostly of blood...

The what seemed be previously grey stone wall, had blood splattered all over it. Giving it an orange and red tint. Thei sighed to regain his composure, and walked in through the massive doors.

'This is it...' He thought once more, 'I hope...I hope I can...make a difference.' He finished his thought. His eyes beginning to narrow in determination.

Suddenly, their respective battle administrator showed up. He was an older looking orc, a long straggly white beard accompanying his aging face. He began walking towards the door anticipating the start of the battle.

He stopped at the door, and the room grew quiet. Everybody realized it was mere seconds before the battle started.. And the intensity in the room was so extreme, it felt like it could have been cut with a knife. Thei looked around him at this team, there were a few spellcasters, a few heavy armored brutes with two handed weapons, and some light armored fighters with daggers, similar about what Thei was wearing.

Suddenly the older orc had closed his eyes, and nodded. It seemed like he was getting confirmation, suddenly he pulled the doors open.

Everyone yelled "For the Horde!" As they charged out. Thei followed suit and charged out as well, none of them slowing their pace. Thei began to see the Alliance charging from their base as well, he saw as the Alliance matched the same pace his team was currently displaying.

In what seemed like seconds, the gap between the Horde and Alliance fighters closed, and the war began. Each of the factions collided in the middle of Warsong Gulch. Thei's eyes widened, he prepared himself fr this...But this was...

'This is... It's...indescribable.' He thought as he looked around him, people began clash with one another, exchanging blows, spells, and their stamina being restored through the teams respective priests.

Thei chose to use his training and try to use his stealth to his advantage. He approached one of his enemies, it appeared to be an Elf with dark blue skin, and green hair. The elf had a robe and a staff, casting what seem to be like spells involving frost magic. Thei attempted to ambush the enemy elf, however, it was as if his enemy had anticipated this very action.

Instantly, Thei's feet froze to the floor, and his enemy vanished. Suddenly, his elven enemy appeared ten feet away from him infront of him. He saw as the elf began to cast a frostbolt in his direction.  
'This is it...It's over...' He thought beginning to close his eyes, however, after what seemed like forever, he opened them to see his same elven enemy, still ten feet away, however; now the elf was lying in a pool of his own blood... He saw three arrows up his chest and abdomen.. The sources of the bloodshed.

Thei looked towards his right, and saw an orc woman with a bow and arrow in hand, her pet wolf by her side loyally. She had a look of disapproval and anger on her face.

"Don't be stupid! Think before you act!" She shouted harshly to Thei.

Thei nodded, and said quickly."R-Right, sorry."

The battle continued on, and Thei was doing decent, however it seemed like he was easily overpowered by his opponents. He had used stealth to his advantage, surprising his enemies and causing them to be distracted.

The thing about this battle with Thei though, is that he was the only one on his team who hadn't slain anybody. When the opportunity came, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Animals were one thing...But for some reason, another person.. It was difficult. Even if they were of the opposing faction.

Suddenly, the battle turned into the favor of the Alliance. Thei looked around as his allies were dying from melee strikes, arrows, and bolts of magic. He saw his allies beginning to drop left and right, and panic struck into him.

Suddenly, in what seemed like mere seconds, Thei was the last one alive. He looked wide-eyed at his opponents, as he was sure his death wouldn't be far off. One of the humans began to snicker. As they all began to step forward.

"Well, well...One left. What a scrawny, pathetic final kill." The human spellcaster sneered tauntingly.

"Indeed..What an un-climatic way to end such a glorious battle." A dwarf said, he was using a blunderbuss and wearing chain mail armor, he was standing by the spellcaster's side.

The dwarf began to raise his gun, "Well, time to end this." He said, taking aim and getting ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly, a sword flashed out in front of him. Halting him in his tracks.

"Wait." The sword carrier said, he was the third and last figure left in the Alliance team. He was a tall human with a black pony tail, and a confident look on his face.

"It's not worth the kill...Let's take him as a prisoner." He chuckled, beginning to walk towards the Blood Elf.

"Aye, I good idea." The dwarf stated, as he too, began to approach the blood elf.

Suddenly, Thei began to try to escape, however, it was of to no use. The mage quickly froze his feet to the ground, and three got ahold of him. They tied something around his eyes, impairing his vision. Then, they tied something around his hands that were behind him, one crossed over the other.

'This is bad...' Thei thought to himself, suddenly being harshly pulled and pushed back to what he believed was the Alliance base.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please review if you have time! Tell me some suggestions, what I could do better, and how it is so far!**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter Two: Prisoner

**Rejects: Chapter Two**

**Prisoners**

Thei after being captured by the three Alliance fighters had been thrown into what seemed to be some sort of transportation after they had left the battlefield, he was still blinded by whatever was impairing his vision.

However, shortly after he was placed harshly into this mote of transportation, somebody hit him harshly in the back of the head, a few seconds later he blacked out.

* * *

Thei began to stir, he was slowly beginning to regain consciousness. He could somewhat hear conversation between the Alliance fighters before his dazed state. The three familiar voices started to become more intelligible as his dazed state slowly began to ware off. Luckily, Thei had learned common language through many pieces of literature he had found at the orphanage. When he wanted to learn something, he picked it up and understood it very quickly. His Blood Elven lineage showing in him, the effortless ways of them to pick up new skills and traits through their massive intelligence.

"So, what's the plan for him?" One of the alliance fighters asked.

"Well, we could either turn him into King Varian Wyrnn, or sell him as a slave. Either of them works for me, both are beneficial in both areas." One of the Alliance Fighters said.

"In terms of turning him into the King, I doubt this boy has any information on anything worth while involving the Horde." Another one of the Alliance fighters replied, though this one Thei recognized to be the dwarven fighter, he could tell by his raspy voice.

"This is true, it would be a happy day for the Alliance if they did confine information within this boy..However, I know that isn't the case. We're have a more of a beneficial time with attempting to sell him." One of the human fighters stated.

"So it is settled, we'll all be a bit richer before the day is over." The dwarf said with a chuckle.

"Oh look, he's awake." One of them stated, causing Thei to wince. Thei began to prepare himself if they decided to knock him out again.

Instead however, they talked to him.

"What was a person of your caliber doing, waging war in Warsong Gulch anyways?" One of the human fighters asked.

Thei decided to keep quiet, he didn't wish to say anything on the matter. He realized now his whole participation in the battle was a mistake, he was not ready, and he did not train himself nearly well enough to be a formidable foe to anyone.

"Hmm, I would have figured. Biting your tongue. Despicable." The human sneered.

Thei thought about what his goals were really with this battle anyways. Why did he do it? It's not as if even if they did win he receive recognition. These were a common thing to happen between the Horde and the Alliance. It didn't make sense for him to go out there unprepared and nearly die on many occasions.

'I...Wish I wouldn't have participated in this...It was a waste, and now my life is going to be a nightmare due to it..' Thei thought to himself, regretting his decision.

* * *

Some time passed, and all the people rode in silence. The Alliance fighters even decided to stop conversing between one, another. Thei just remained quiet, hoping he would wake up from this nightmare. Yet he knew this was no dream, this was indeed, reality.

Suddenly, the method of transportation had come to a halt. Thei gulped, realizing this is where this was only to get worse. The Alliance fighters roughly pulled him to his feet, and got him off of the vehicle. They kept there arms around his making sure there was no chance for escape.

They began walking, first it seemed very peaceful, he only heard animals playing and conversing with each other. Then, he felt the texture change under his feet. The sound of commoners talking among one another began to sound closer and closer. It seemed like they were approaching the crowd from the sounds of them increasing in volume with each step they took.

Suddenly it seemed as if they were all right in the middle of the conversation in terms of distance, their foot steps suddenly halted. And suddenly angered, disgusted, and hatred filled screams began to come from the crowd. Thei had assumed they were in the middle of a town...And that the commoners had just saw his presence.

"Freak!" One of them yelled.

"The Alliance will end you, elf!" Another one of them yelled.

"Kill him!" A third commoner yelled.

"Burn him!" The fourth commoner yelled, replying to the last one.

After that, there were so many shouts from the crowd in spite of the Blood Elf that it became unintelligible. It was then that his captor halted the crowd's continued protest of the Blood Elves presence.

"May I have your attention, folks." One of his human captors shouted.

"I understand you all are upset by seeing such a horrendous sight! But I have a quick question." He continued.

"Why kill him like the dog he is, rather then make him suffer life long? Such as a slave." The human asked to the crowd, which was replied with confused mumbles from the crowd.

"You see! These, elven prisoners are not just capable of doing anything you ask of them! But, they are also much more intelligent than the brainless orcs!" The human announced, addressing the crowd. Showing off the Blood Elf as if he were a mere item.

"See? Look, the boy even understands our language. Don't you, boy?" The human asked Thei, but Thei had decided to bite his tongue. Maybe if he did, the crowd would consider him incapable of being a sufficient slave.

"I said..." The human's voice trailed off, suddenly Thei felt a fist collide with his abdomen. Causing him to fall over, however his human captor's kept him standing, not letting him fall. "You understand our language, right, boy? Or am I going to have to try to convince you to speak again?" The human threatened the young Blood Elf.. Suddenly, the mute Blood Elf spoke up.

"N-No..I understand you.." The young Blood Elf replied to his human captor. Thei could still not see what town he was in, or where he even was.

"See? Isn't that something special, a slave who understands our language!" The human continued his attempt at auctioning off the boy.

The Blood Elf merely hung his head at this point, not only shamed by his own failure. But at this point, he realized his life of freedom was officially over.

"So...How much should we start the bidding at?" The human said, jokingly to the crowd. However, something happened that he did not expect.

The crowd was angry, angry at the people who had captured Thei. Not because they captured him, but because it was offending the crowd's pride that they tried to sell them such a miserable Elven slave, who shouldn't have been allowed to even step on Alliance soil.

"You mean to tell us, you're wanting to be paid for, _him?!_" One of the crowd asked, outraged.

"He looks like he can barely lift a pound!" Another one of the crowd asked outraged.

Suddenly, cries of outrage began to overwhelm the captors before one spoke up, trying to make a recovery.

"F-F-Folks! He may not be a great lifter!...But he could be used for many other tasks! Like organizing, cleaning, and...And with him being an Elf and all! Who knows?! Maybe he knows some _magic!" _The human tried to defend himself, his dwarven and human counterparts were also beginning to get nervous.

Much to the dismay of the captors, the crowd continued to cry in outrage.

"Are you serious?! Have you forgotten the glory of the _Alliance_ name!" One of them yelled.

"Just kill him!" Another participant in the crowd yelled.

It wasn't before long that they were all yelling in unison to slay the Blood Elf. His captors began to get nervous, as their plan back fired on them. Suddenly a voice pulled everyone from their cries of rage.

"I'll buy him." A low feminine voice broke through the crowd, the female had an unfamiliar accent.

Suddenly the crowd turned to the culprit of the voice, making a path for the figure to appear. The figure walked up through the open path, and took shape.

The crowd had cries of disgust as soon as they saw the figure.

"It's one of those _werewolf beasts!"_ One of them shouted, still clearly upset.

Thei's eyes widened. 'W-Were-wolf beast..? W-What is that?' Thei thought, beginning to get nervous, wondering as to what the race of the person purchasing him actually was.

"What would _she_ want a low life Elf for?!" Another one of them yelled.

The Worgen female simply ignored the crowd, she was exposed to this before in her life. It was nothing unfamiliar, people didn't care about who she was or what she did. It was just due to physically, what she had become. She approached the small group of men with the Elven prisoner.

"A-Ah yes, my good lady. H-How much would you be willing to spend on such a, _high class, _slave?" The Human asked the Worgen diplomatically.

The Worgen had wasted no time to reply, she nearly replied instantly. Thei heard what seemed to be a sack of coins clattering, as if being taken out of a pocket.

"Will fifty gold coins suffice?" She asked directly, not wasting any time.

"Hmm..." The Human said rubbing his chin, "I suppose so...Though I am giving you a, _great bargain. _Luckily, I am a nice person though. So you don't have to worry." The human said, tauntingly.

The Worgen merely ignored it, she had gotten used to this. The Human race had always discriminated against the Worgens. The thing she thought was comical, is she couldn't believe how stubborn they were, to not understand the Worgen race came originally from the Human race. But she shoved the thought aside.

Thei heard as a coin purse seemed to be handed over, and suddenly he was pushed over to his new owner.

'Damn...' Thei thought, 'This is it...'

However, when he was pushed over to his new owner. He was surprised at how she began to handle him.

As they began walking to exit the crowd, she only gently held his arm and led him to their destination. She wasn't rough, or pushy, she only helped lead him towards their destination. And her hand, it didn't feel like flesh...It felt like..._Fur._

As they walked out of the crowd entirely, she seemed to keep walking for a while until they stopped. Suddenly, he felt something as if she began to assist him onto some type of creature. It felt, like a _bird. _He heard the Worgen talk.

"To Loch Modan, please." The Worgen female said addressing somebody, he heard the sound of coins clinging against one another again. He assumed she was paying for this bird, that he was now on.

Suddenly, he felt her sit behind him. She put her arms around him to get a grip on the bird of their transportation. His cheeks began to flush red, as the close proximity to this stranger he didn't know had gotten to him.

"Hold on." She said, calmly telling the Elven boy.

He nodded as he gripped something leather by the neck of the bird, fully accepting her instructions to hold on.

Suddenly, with a great deal of speed, they took off. He felt the wind clash against his face and hair. He felt his hair flying through the wind, as his clothes rustled against him from the force of the wind. Suddenly, he heard the Worgen female cough and spit. Then, she spoke up.

"You may want to put your hair in a pony tail when you have the opportunity." She told him, honestly.

"S-Sorry." He said nervously in response.

As the flight continued, Thei had a thought.

'W-Where am I going..? And who is..._.She?'_ Thei thought, his curiosity beginning to act up at who this stranger was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! More chapters should be coming soon. Please review if you have time!**


	4. Chapter Three: Engagement

**Rejects: Chapter Three**

**Engagement**

* * *

Thei was still sitting on what he believed to be a bird, he had no idea where it was taking him...And this person, sitting behind him...He had no idea who she was...

Suddenly, he noticed the bird was beginning to lower towards the ground. He felt the wind hitting his face slowly decrease in velocity. He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to the bird flight being over, or _not._

Suddenly, the bird landed as he felt the bird walking on what seemed like grass... Suddenly the bird began to stop, not long after he came completely to a halt.

He felt the girl get off of the seat behind him, slowly, she helped him off from the bird. He unfortunately, was unable to get off himself as his hands were still bound behind him.

As they got off, he heard her say something to he figured what was another one of the keeper's of the bird.

"Thank you for the gryphon." She said politely, before she walked off, holding the Blood Elf gently and leading him towards their destination. He heard the chatter of city folk around him, the only thing he knew was that he was in Loch Modan. But he had no idea which specific town he was in.

'So they're called _gryphons?' _He wondered to himself, still walking. Suddenly he heard her talking to him, but it was merely a whisper.

"Don't worry." She whispered, "Once we are at a safe place, I'll get the bindings and the blind fold off of you." She finished, quietly.

"T-Thank you." He said a bit louder than he meant to, he was surprised to be shown such kindness from a member of the Alliance.

Suddenly, they stopped.

"It's just my horse, it'll make the trip a lot faster. So don't be alarmed." She said again to him, beginning to prepare to assist him up the horse.

"Halt!" Some guards approached the two, alarmed by the presence of a Horde member within their town.

"Damn.." The Worgen girl cursed under her breath.

Eventually, the guards were standing only but a few feet away from them.

"What is this, _Elf, _doing here?!" One of them asked, harshly.

"I paid for him. He is my slave, nothing more." She said calmly.

"A slave?" One of the guards asked again for clarification, she nodded in reply.

"Under who's permission?" One of the guards asked.

"My own." She said, beginning to get irritated.

"What?! You mean the _king _has no knowledge of this prisoner? He could have valuable information! The king needs to know of this as soon as possible!" The guard shouted, the loyalty to his king showing evidently.

"I bought him, I have rights to him. I choose for the king to _not_ know about him. Most likely the only thing the king would do anyways, is merely slay him. It's a waste." She argued, trying to get the guards to leave the two alone.

"The kings right to know of this out rules your own! We must bring him to Stormwind, immediately." The guard ordered.

"Fine.." The Worgen girl surrendered.

"Good, now follow us." The guard stated.

Suddenly, the Worgen girl quickly picked up the Elven boy causing him to grunt in surprise.

'She is...strong.. Or maybe I am that light." The Elven boy thought.

She quickly placed the boy on his stomach horizontally on the horse. She quickly got on the saddle behind the Blood Elf boy.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" One of the guards yelled, the surprise evident in his voice as both guards began running towards the horse.

She whipped the horse and grabbed the horse's strap on the saddle to keep control of him. Suddenly the horse let out a loud neigh. It wasn't long before they began to charge off away from the guards.

"You werewolf, _bitch!" _One of the guards yelled, as they continued gaining speed and ground away from the guards. They officially were out of the town, and into the Loch Modan forest.

He heard the grass and fallen leaves rustling under the horse as they were beginning to venture deep into the forest to get a safe distance away from the guards.

* * *

Eventually, in a short amount of time due to the horse having a great quantity of speed; they were away from the guards. However, their pace didn't slow, just in case they were following them with horses of their own. Thei was not sure of what was going on, all he heard was galloping and the wind colliding with his elven ears. Suddenly, she spoke up.

"Sorry about that." She said loudly, to break through the wind so he could hear her.

"N-No, I should be thanking you. So...Thank you." He replied to her, he too, increased the volume of his voice so she could hear him.

They continued riding among the horse, keeping up their pace and speed so they could make their destination quickly.

* * *

In what seemed like only mere minutes, the horse began to slow down. They had ridden the whole ride there in silence after they exchanged small words getting away from the guards.

The horse eventually came to a full halt as he supposed that they arrived at their destination. He felt the Worgen girl get off of the saddle to his side. He was still sitting on his stomach horizontally on the horse.

Gently, she helped him off the horse. He sat there for a moment as he heard her tie up the letter strap to her horse, he supposed she tied it up to a house in where ever they were.

"Sorry for throwing you on the horse like that. I wouldn't have done so, if it wasn't for those guards being bastards." She said irritated.

"It's alright, thank you though." Thei said in reply.

Gently, she grabbed his arm and led him to their destination. But they stopped sooner than they usually did when they walked before. He heard something jingling as she let go of him.

'Keys?..' He thought.

Suddenly, he heard a lock on the door become unlocked. He heard the door creak open, as once again, she carefully took his arm and led him inside where ever they were at.

She let go of him, and not long after, he heard her close the door. Locking it as she did so. He felt her walk behind him. Suddenly, he felt her hands touching his, causing him to blush one more. He felt her claws began to slip out, as suddenly with a quick slash of her claws, his bindings were loose. He spread his hands apart, and once again had freedom of his hands.

"You can get the blindfold." She said to him, walking away from him.

Slowly, he reached his hands up to pull the blind fold off. As he did, he was able to see again. At first his eyes were a bit blurry at first, until the images started to become clear and visible.

He looked around him, as he saw a small house made from dark wood that seemed to be weathered down from time. He looked to his left as he saw a few passage ways and door ways with weathered down doors. He looked to his right, and saw a pit in the wall for fires to be lit. He saw a few chairs around it, and a small worn couch. He looked in front of him as he saw what seemed to be a small kitchen. With a small table and chairs cutting the kitchen off from the room that had the fire pit located in it.

Then, his eyes suddenly stopped on the girl standing a decent distance away from him, he began to get wide-eyed...

She was a taller girl, with a lean figure. She looked as if she were a...Werewolf. She however had brown fur and a darker shade of brown hair that surrounded her face. Her eyes were blue, and she had a pattern that gave her curved white lines above each of her eyes, separating in the middle of her nasal bridge. Though she didn't have a nose...More like a nose and mouth that a wolf would have.. He looked more and noticed she had two fluffy ears that poked out of each side of her head, creating an opening the area her hair hung.

"Sorry, I'm not a very pretty sight I know." She said addressing the elven boy staring at her.

Suddenly, this pulled him from his stupor.

He held up his hands "N-No! S-Sorry, I wasn't staring because of that...I have just have never seen your race before.." He said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, there you go. We are called _Worgens, i_n case you were wondering." She said to the boy..

"Worgens?" He asked for clarification, she nodded.

'Worgens...I've heard of them before.' He thought, scanning his brain to where he had heard of their race before. Suddenly she asked him something.

"What's your name?" She asked him curiously.

"_T-Thei_." He replied, hesitantly.

"_Thei_?" She asked to clarify, he nodded. "Nice to meet you Thei, my name is _Akako._" She finished her introduction

"T-Thank you...It's nice to meet you too." He replied surprised, he was shocked by her kindness shown towards him.

Yet, he couldn't help but be nervous, and wonder about if she was an ally...Or an enemy...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you have time!**


	5. Chapter Four: Nerves

**Rejects Chapter 4:**

**Nerves**

Thei continued there standing in front of the Worgen girl, he wasn't sure what exactly to say next. As each second continued to pass, he found himself panicking to find something to say. Luckily for him, she spoke up.

"I need you to answer me on something." She stated directly.

"Sure, what?" Thei replied quickly, pulled from his panic.

"How was it you were captured?" She asked curiously, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh umm...W-Well, I had joined a battle in Warsong Gulch.." He said hesitantly, looking down towards the floor feeling ashamed.

"Why? You don't seem to be the patriot type." She retorted quickly.

"Well...For no reason, really. I thought I was prepared...But I wasn't, I if anything, costed my team...It was a huge mistake...And I'm sure I'll have to pay for it someday." He said, the shame still clear in his eyes.

"Hm." She replied. "So you legitimately had no motive behind it?" She asked to clarify.

He nodded with a slight frown in reply.

"Sounds pretty stupid, no offense." She commented.

"Yeah...It wasn't smart...A lot of my team mates died because of me..." He said, pausing for a moment. "I don't know...Maybe I was hoping to benefit from it, if we were victorious...But we weren't...My blind hope made me make an idiotic decision.." He finished, his eyes were beginning to get filled with regret.

She paused for a moment staring at him, then her eyes went over his body and equipment.

"What were you hoping to accomplish with your equipment lacking so much? Though, it comes down to the person behind the armor...That being so, it will eventually catch up with you." She said, truthfully. Her eyes were still focused on the Blood Elf's armor.

Thei was thinking about replying, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He figured each thing he said would only bring more shame to himself. He decided to stare at the floor, and try not to make eye contact with the girl, his head arched downwards.

She sighed, "But, it doesn't matter to me much. I've never been one to care about the war, or the politics with the Alliance and Horde." She said while turning her back towards the boy, adjusting something on the counter she was standing nearby.

He realized he would have to ask a question that was hovering in his mind, plaguing his thoughts. Eventually, he realized he would indeed have to ask.

'It'll come up if I don't, anyways.' He thought.

"Why..." He began, hesitating. She stopped what she was doing, and turned around towards him.

"Why, what?" She asked directly.

"Why did you...save me?" He asked, anticipating her reply.

She sighed, "I didn't save you. I just figured it was a waste to kill somebody so young, even if he was the opposing faction." She replied honestly.

"Oh.." He said, once again looking down at the floor. His ear began to nervously twitch.

"Thank you...For it, anyways." He said, trying to express his appreciation without making it awkward.

She sighed once more, "As I said...I didn't save you, so there is no need to thank me." She said, irritation beginning to show in her voice.

"Right, s-sorry." He replied hesitantly.

Suddenly, the Worgen girl began to walk towards his direction, walked past him, and then walked to the door. She unlocked it, opened it, and closed it behind her.

The Elven boy sat there a bit confused at to what had transpired.. However, he didn't think about it for long. His eyes began to feel heavy, and he felt exhausted.. He realized he hadn't slept, but merely blacked out once...The drowsiness began to set in.

He looked towards the couch, and walked from behind it, to in front of it, and he began to lay down on it. He sighed.

'My luck, I guess. I hope she doesn't mind if I sleep here..' He thought, before his eyes slowly began to close subconsciously. It wasn't long before he fell into a heavy slumber.

* * *

Thei awoke suddenly, his eyes widened when he realized where he was. He was back...In Warsong Gulch... He looked around him, scanning the area. It appeared he was in some sort of fern.

The odd thing was, there was no battle going on within the gulch. The only thing he noticed, was that he smelled an awful stench. He sat up, deciding to investigate his surroundings.

He looked out towards the plains of the battlefield as he got out of the fern. He saw a massive amount of dead bodies..His eyes began to widen...The bodies were familiar to him.

He ran up towards the bodies, his eyes continued to widen at the sight.

'It's...My team..' He thought, looking down at the Orc, Undead, and Troll corpses littered all across the grassy plains.

He went up to one of the Orc corpses examining it, he saw the blood stains across his body and under him.

He kneeled down and began to shake the Orc corpse.

"Hey, are you alright?! Please tell me you're alive." He said panicked, but the Orc did not respond.

He bent down to try to hear a heart beat, but he heard nothing. The Orc was dead.

He got off his knees, and fell back. He felt the guilt beginning to dance in his soul, yelling at his insolence.

'Damnit...If I wasn't such a imbecile...I could have helped.' He thought, clenching his fists in regret. He clenched them so intensely, that his fingernails dug into his palms, drawing blood.

He got up, looking over the other corpses. Feeling remorse and anger at his own actions. He began to walk away, when suddenly he heard something. He turned back to find the source of the sound.

He turned around to find the corpses suddenly stirring, and beginning to stand up. His face was filled with shock and confusion.. He walked back towards the corpses as they raised up.

He called out to them instinctively.

"Hey, are you all alright?.." He asked, worry evident in his voice.

However, they didn't respond. He frowned, he began to walk towards them. Suddenly, the corpses turned to him, stopping him in his tracks. He looked around him as they began to surround him.

He saw as the figure in front of him began to narrow his eyes. It was the same Orc he had checked for life not along ago. He gulped as he sensed that the anger radiating from them.

"I'm..-" He began but was cut off by the Orc in front of him.

"You bastard! You killed us! You cowardly fool!" The Orc yelled fiercely.

Thei's eyes widened as he tried to reply, "Wait, I-I'm sorry,I-" He was cut off by another one of the figures.

"You foolish boy. You cost us our lives." One of the Undead spellcasters sneered.

"I-I know..." Thei replied, looking downwards. He knew that they had vengeance on the top of their minds..

"It's time for us to exact our revenge upon you, you _pathetic fool."_ The same Undead spellcaster said with clear disgust. All of the fighters began to raise their hands, and weapons.

Thei, didn't try to run, or object...He realized he had this coming. It was futile to try to run from this... He merely hung his head in shame.

He saw all the fighters with weapons charge at him, as he saw the spellcasters began to cast what seemed to be pyroblasts.

He was ready for the pain, as all the weapons and bolts of magic came closer to him.

He sighed as he braced himself for the impact, the fighters were right on top of him along with the bolts of magic.

Right as an axe was about to hit his abdomen and finally did, he woke up panting, and sweating profusely.

* * *

He brought his head up to look towards what he had felt on his abdomen, and he found a bowl of..._Stew?_ He then saw the Worgen girl looking at him with an eyebrow raised standing above him, she was right by his side, standing among the floor beside him. It looked as if she had just delivered the food to him.

He sat up, and carefully picked up the wooden bowl of stew. He rotated and turned his feet so they would rest on the floor as he sat up properly. He looked up towards Akako, as she continued to stare at him suspiciously.

"T-Thank you, sorry if I alarmed you at all.." He said with a fake smile, he figured she had seen him struggling in his nightmare, so he decided to get it out of the way as soon as possible.

"Are you alright?" She asked, straight to the point. Thei replied quickly with a nod, hoping the subject would eventually drop.

"Well, anyways-" she continued, "There is your dinner. I'm not a great cook, but it's edible." She said as she walked away.

"Thank you." He said before he looked down at the stew, however, he had lost his appetite from the nightmare he had just had. He set the stew down on the small wooden circular table in front of him. His eyes were once again on the floor, thinking about what he had just seen.

He heard footsteps bringing him from his thoughts, he looked towards the noise and saw the girl sitting in one of the chairs by him, her own food in hand. He saw her as she looked towards his soup, untouched on the table.

"Hey, I know I'm not a great chef. But you could at least _try _it." She said, displeasure obvious in her voice. He immediately looked towards her.

"No...It's not that...I just don't have much of an appetite, at the moment. I'm sure the food is delicious." He said as his eyes began to close, he rubbed them shortly after to try to get himself fully awake.

"Sure..." She said sarcastically as she began to eat her food, her eyes focused on her own dinner.

"I'm being honest!" He said, defending himself.

She chose to ignore him and continue to eat her own food. As they sat there in silence, he let his stomach began to settle from the anxiety and regret brought on from the dream. He gently picked up the wooden bowl of stew, careful not to spill it. He set it on his lap gently, he took the spoon and gathered some stew on the spoon before taking a bit. His eyes widened, as he began to chew and swallow his food.

"I don't know why you doubt your own cooking so much, this is really good." He said honestly. Continuing to chow down on the stew, his appetite was coming back entirely.

"Thanks." She said, no emotion detected in her voice. She simply continued to slowly eat her own food, her eyes still focused upon it.

He quickly scarfed down the food barely breathing in between bites, his hunger getting the better of him. Akako watched him with wide eyes as he continued to eat. As he finished, he set the bowl down among the table, the bowl was licked clean. He looked towards her shocked face, he had a bit of a blush staining his cheeks at his awful self-control. He opened his mouth to speak to her, then, suddenly on accident, a loud burp came from the boy. It seemed so loud that it could have made the house shake. His blush deepened as he bowed his head in embarrassment.

Akako looked in disgust, "I thought you elves were supposed to be the ones _with, _manners." She said, disgust obvious in her voice.

He decided not to meet her gaze as his embarrassment was still plaguing his face, "S-Sorry...I guess I didn't know how hungry I was...Ha..ha..." He replied, scratching the back of his head nervously, embarrassment heavy on his voice. He tried to play it off with a nervous laugh near the end, but it was of no use.

She sighed, as she stood up and picked up her bowl and his, and took them back into the kitchen. Still stunned by the lack of any type of manners displayed by the boy. She looked down towards the wooden dishes as she set them upon the counter.

She let her palms rest on the counter, still staring down towards the counter, as she began to think to herself.

'Of course...I'd have to get somebody who has the manners of a murloc.' She thought to herself, irritation clear in her thoughts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you have time please review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter Five: Reminiscence

**Rejects: Chapter Five**

**Reminiscence**

After Thei had his burping incident, the two had decided to get some sleep. Thei continued to sleep on the couch, while Akako slept in her room.

Thei had been a bit perplexed on the girl, but he decided not to pursue it very much. She had saved him, so there was no real point in questioning it.

He sat there looking up towards the ceiling laying down, he had been curious as to what maybe he could do to aid the girl in any possible fashion to show his appreciation.

He was nervous asking her about it, each time they had conversed it always seemed that she was maybe angry.. Or something, he couldn't really place his finger on it.

But, he did keep his mind on it too long, as he once again closed his eyes, hoping for better dreams than he had previously. He let the night take him away.

* * *

As he woke up, he was once again sweating and panting... He had the same nightmare he had not long ago. As he looked around, he saw the sun beginning to abstract through the windows. He figured it was morning.

He let his hair fall in his face as he tried to gain his bearings, those dreams seemed to rattle him. It's almost as if he knew it was all a dream, but it made him panic still. That feeling of sorrow and regret clinging to him like a piece of iron to a magnet.

He felt grimy after being drenched in sweat twice, and having not cleaned himself ever since the battle at Warsong Gulch. He had blood stains on him, on his hair, his hair was knotted, and he just felt _gross._ He got up from the couch to hope that maybe there was some way to clean himself.

As he walked down the small hall after departing the family room, he saw the door to Akako's room still shut.

'Good, she's sleeping...' He thought, trying to not disturb her.

He walked towards the end of the small hall, and find a few buckets with water in them. He also saw small bars of soap in the room. He sighed in relief, as he gently closed the door behind him as he walked into the room of his desire.

He walked up to the buckets and carefully looked at them before he cleaned himself.

"Good, they are all clean.." He thought, paranoid they wouldn't be fresh.

He took off his clothes, and set them on the floor in the corner. He sighed in relief as he couldn't wait to get this filth off of him.

He lathered up the soap with water, before lathering himself. After some time getting everything completely lathered, he took one of the water filled buckets and dumped it over him, causing him to jump.

"C-C-C-Cold..." He said stuttering to himself, breathing heavily due to the surprise of the cold water. He made sure he got all the blood out of his hair, as he lathered his hair, before rinsing it once more.

He smiled to himself as he felt he was finally clean, with that, he walked over towards his clothes and looked around.

"Hmm, curses, I forgot a towel." He said silently, but he didn't decide to dwell on it much.

He just put his clothes back on and wringed out his hair to try to get any extra water out of it.

He walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. He saw Akako's door still closed.

'Good, she's still asleep.' He thought, as he walked towards the couch where he slept and looked around him.

The place had cups, junk, and some stains along the wooden floor. He smiled as he got an idea.

'Maybe I could clean...To express my gratitude...I mean, it's the least I can do, right?" He thought to himself. Then, he walked around the house picking up multiple cups, and junk. He took the cups to the kitchen and stacked them neatly. He took the garbage and put it outside, figuring he would gather it and dispose of it later.

He, then, went back to the place where he had found the water and the soap. And took a rag from the kitchen he had found, lathered it up, wetted it, and wringed it out so it wouldn't drip everywhere along the way.

As he got the kitchen, he gently kneeled down, and wiped away some of the stains on the floor. He then, stood up, and wiped down some of the counters. He walked towards the room with the fire pit, and began to wipe down the table, and floor there too. He smiled as he stood up, and looked at the floor that was now stainless. He went to work on the hallway, when suddenly he saw a figure that surprised him. It, being of course, Akako.

"What are you doing?" She said through still tired eyes.

"Oh, I was just trying to help clean...I figured it was the least I could do.." He said with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, the house is fine the way it is." She said, as she passed him walking towards the kitchen.

"I just figured, maybe it would look nice, clean." He said responding to her, truthfully. Turning towards her.

"The house is fine the way it is, when it becomes a problem, I'll do it myself." She said turning towards the boy.

He sighed, as he walked towards the couch in what he considering the 'living room', though it seemed a room just with a fire pit and some furniture around it to Akako. He set down the rag on the table, and sat on the couch. He felt his hair still wet, and decided to try to comb some of the knots out with his fingers. Though, he didn't realize just how many knots he did indeed have until he put his fingers through his hair.

As he finished attempting to get the knots out of his hair, he began to speak up while Akako was occupied with something in the kitchen.

"Is there anything around here I can do to help you?" He asked, hopefully.

"Nope." She replied quickly and directly.

"There's got to be something, I feel useless just laying on this couch. Surely, there is something I can help with." He said, with more determination in his voice.

She sighed, "Why are you so eager to help?" She asked while turning around towards the Elven boy.

"To be productive...And repay my debt to you..It's the least I can do." He said truthfully.

"First of all, you don't owe me any type of _debt._ And second, if your just helping to be productive; it tells me your not helping for the right reason." She said in reply.

"Well, I want to help in general, because I want to help you. I know there's at least one task you must have." He said, explaining his reasoning.

"Fine." She said, "If you want to help, the best thing I need now, is _herbs." _She finished.

"Herbs?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I require them as I am going to be making a trip in three days to the _Twilight Highlands_. I need them so I can keep them in case of danger, that way I can have potions and healing if the trips proves to be dangerous." She replied.

"Alright, can I ask for what type of herbs am I looking for?" He asked curiously.

"Just, anything that looks like it can be mixed into a potion works." She replied nonchalantly.

He looked towards her for a second before thinking, 'Not very descriptive...But, oh well.' He thought as made his way to the door.

"Also." She halted him before exiting. "Be careful, there might be guards out there. And if you get caught, I can't guarantee I'll be able to come to your rescue." She said seriously.

"Thanks, I'll keep an eye out." He said appreciatively.

He then, exited the house through the door, left the property, and began to enter the forest.

* * *

As he ventured into the forest, he saw some animals, and he saw the amazing scenery before him. It seemed like, everything in the forest was at peace. He continued to venture into the forest, as he saw some flowers and plants that looked like they could be made into something useful.

'Hmm...' He examined the plants, before he gathered them and held them in his arms.

He looked further into the forest as he found more and more plants, and continued to gather them within his arms. It wasn't long before he gathered over a dozen different types of plants, and over three dozen in total. He was about to make his way back, when he saw something in the corner of his eye that had blood upon it.

He went to investigate this as he looked down, and was surprised at what he saw. He saw a small blue baby fox, stuck in a bear trap. His eyes widened. The blue fox, it was still alive, struggling and confused. It had a severe injury, this instantly put a frown on Thei's face.

He kneeled down by the blue fox, hoping to help him.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this friend." He said with what was hoping to look like a reassuring smile, yet he was inexperienced with any traps in general.

The blue fox let out a small whimper in pain, causing Thei to wince. Thei gently took his hands and tried the pull the trap apart off the blue fox, however, it was sealed tightly, engulfing the bottom of his abdomen, cutting into the blue fox deeply. He tried again, but immediately stopped when he heard the blue fox cry in pain as he did so.

"I'm sorry!" He said as he let go. He tried to think of something to do, but the trap had been sealed tightly. And the longer he thought about any idea, the small fox began to whimper as it interrupted his thoughts. He looked towards the blue fox, and noticed the blood was rushing from him... He was in pain...

Thei frowned, and suddenly a sad thought hit him, but he didn't like it... He looked down towards one of his small daggers, pulled it out gently, and stared at it for a moment. He looked down towards the fox afterwards, with an upset frown.

"I'm sorry...But...I don't want you to suffer...And I don't think I can get you free.." He said quietly to the fox. He patted the fox's head gently, before realizing what he had to do...

He lifted the dagger in the air, and looked at the fox once more.

"I'm sorry..." He said solemnly.

It was then, he stabbed the dagger down into the fox's chest. He heard the fox squeal, but not long after it did, the fox's life began to drain from his or her eyes, as all consciousness left his or her body.. Thei fell backwards a bit, still frowning at what had occurred.

After staring at the deceased fox for a few moments, he got up with a sigh. He made his way back towards the house, still a bit of melancholy within his chest as he wasn't able to save the fox.

Though, he completed his objective for Akako, it was upsetting to see such a sight along the way. He had slain animals before, but they were all viscious, and would attack on sight...This one was different, it was innocent with no intention to harm anyone nor anything. He looked down at his feet as he continued walking, he began to curse.

"Damn..." He said quietly to himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again! More exciting stuff to happen in the upcoming chapters.**


	7. Chapter Six: Dispute

**Rejects: Chapter Six**

**Dispute**

* * *

Thei had made his way back to the door, as he opened it, and closed it gently behind him. It was obvious the effects from what he had seen were still evident. He looked towards the kitchen, but saw nothing, and towards the living area, nothing again.

He made his way towards the couch as he sat on it, he placed the herbs on the table letting out a heavy and depressed sigh. Suddenly, his reluctant sadness was quickly interrupted by the girl who walked from the hallway.

"I see you got them, thank you." She said, looking at the table.

"Yeah.." He said with a quiet reply.

Her eyebrow raised at the tone of the boy's response, something was wrong and it was obvious to her. He was not the most skilled in hiding his emotions or issues, even if it's only been a very brief period in which they have encountered one another, it was almost like reading a book.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, getting to the point quickly.

"What?" He turned to look at her confused.

"It's pretty obvious when you are upset, so I'd rather you just tell me what it is, rather than moping around." She said forwardly.

His eyes were wide, he was surprised at how _blunt_ she was about everything.

"I-It's nothing, I am fine." He said returning his gaze to the fire pit.

"Do not lie." She said once more, as she entered the living area.

"It's not a big deal, I just had to...put a young animal out of its misery.." He said quietly.

She stared at him for a moment, before she had let out a chuckle.

"That's all?" She asked with a slight laugh, expecting more.

"Yeah, why?" He replied defensively.

"If this hasn't become apparent to you, allow me to be the burden of bad news." She said as she sat on a chair in the living area.

"Things die, rather it be sad or not. The world is filled with death, and it's almost always not pleasant. So, if you cannot handle that, then you are going to be in for a rude awakening. You are going to see much more death as your life goes along. And I'm not understanding why this upset you so much, when you participated in Warsong Gulch, that battlefield is haunted with death." She said truthfully, curious as to what his response was.

He shrugged, "I don't know really...Perhaps just because it was an animal...And a helpless one at that, maybe I expect warriors to eventually die in combat...As it happens frequently, so I possibly subconsciously got used to it.." He said with his eyes focusing on the floor.

"Either way," she replied, "You are going to need to toughen up if you expect a long life.. Because if you let your emotions win over an animal dying, then it'll cause you more trouble than it is really worth." She said perceptively.

He nodded, "Yeah." As he continued to stare towards the floor. As she noticed him doing this, she picked up the herbs he collected and examined them.

"Hmm..." She said quietly as she inspected each of them, "Maybe I can make a few health and jungle remedy potions with this." She eyed the herbs more.

"Hey, may I ask you something?" The Blood Elf broke her from her thoughts.

"What is it?" She asked instinctively.

"You said you were taking a journey to Twilight Highlands in three days time, right?" He asked curiously.

"That is correct." She replied, still looking over the herbs.

"Is it possible...that I could accompany you?" He asked, hesitantly.

Her gaze shifted from the herbs up towards the boy, "Why?" She simply asked, curious as to what the answer was.

"Well, I do not believe there is much of anything I can do here...Plus, if those guards try to search for me, it could be hazardous. Also maybe I could be of assistance on the trip." He said in reply.

She sat back and thought about it for a moment, she looked towards the boy. "I don't think you are prepared, if I have to be honest." She said truthfully.

The boy was offended, "What? Why?" He retorted quickly.

"Look at yourself, you haven't been properly trained, your equipment is almost broken as I can tell from the multiple cracks along it, and I do not believe you can handle it." She finished, letting her gaze return to the herbs.

"But me being here isn't going to be any better! So what if I die there, to be honest, I don't care either way. Either if I die in vain or not. Even if not in combat, I can help." He said, irritation beginning to show in his voice as he looked towards the Worgen girl.

Suddenly she stood up angered, "Why are you so eager to throw your life away?! Are you really that stupid?! If you'd let your pride get out of the way, you would understand that it is entirely pointless to come on this trip. The guards have a slim chance of even making it this distance. The Twilight's Hammer has that area surrounded. They could kill you with barely a lift of a hand." She growled, staring at the boy in the eyes. She continued, "Not to mention the difficulty to conceal you, and keep you completely hidden." She paused for a moment.

"You really do not know what you are up against. It has a high chance of killing you, I don't know you very well, but I don't want your blood on my hands because you were so damn stubborn I couldn't stop you!" She barked at the boy, finishing her argument.

Suddenly the boy dropped his gaze, he nodded. "Perhaps you're right...Sorry.." He said letting his gaze dropped towards the floor, his face a bit depressed.

She sighed, she felt somewhat guilty for yelling at the boy..But she wanted to be forward and not dance around the issue.

"Listen..." She said softly, "It's not that I don't think you have the potential...Just right now, I don't want you to get hurt...I'm only looking out for your best interests." She said apologetically to the Elf.

He looked up towards her and gave her a small smile, "Thanks.." He said as he let his head drop towards the floor once again. This made the girl wince.

'What's with him? Is he _always_ in melancholy?' Akako thought to herself.

"I can help you train..." She said before realizing she said it.

"Huh?" He looked up towards her, confusion written on his face.

"If you really want to be an improved fighter, I can help you train.." She paused to let outa brief sigh, "..And I can probably get you some gear that isn't broken." She finished looking towards Thei.

"Thanks...That would be...Great.." He replied calmly, giving her a small smile.

She nodded in reply. "We'll start tomorrow, I can show you some techniques to practice while I'm gone. We don't have similar fighting styles what-so-ever, but I can at least give you some basic advice." She said politely.

He nodded towards her with a smile, "Sounds great...It sound's like it'll be fun." He said.

She chuckled, "Keep in mind, combat is exactly fun... There is not only pain, but many other factors in fighting. You'll also need to keep your emotions in check..." She said, "Which'll be _very, very, _challenging from what I've seen, ." She joked.

"H-Hey! That's not a fair thing to say..." He objected slightly embarrassed, his eyes narrowed slightly with a frown.

"I'm kidding." She replied with a smile.

He replied with a "Hmph," while crossing his arms.

'Quite childish he is too.' She though to herself with a small chuckle.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, thing's begin to get interesting the next few chapter****s. More I guess action-y scenes are upcoming, along with more back story with both characters. Thanks for reading though!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Transparency

**Rejects Chapter 7:**

**Transparency**

* * *

Thei awoke the next morning, when he did he sighed. He was cursed of having that dream each night, though, it was only three days that it had happened, he had a feeling that wasn't to be the last of it.

He sat up rubbing his eyes gently with his hands, he looked up, and jumped when he saw a figure sitting in the chair by him. He fell off of the couch onto the floor and hitting his head while doing so

"Are you prepared?" The infamous Worgen girl asked Thei.

Thei recovered and sat up, he put his hand on his head as he felt as if he had a new painful bump on top of it.

"I...Uh...R-Right...You...That..." He slurred, mumbling random things still opening his eyes entirely.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You scared me." He finally was able to mutter out, rubbing his eyes once again, sitting on the floor.

"I see that." She chuckled.

His eyes narrowed towards her, irritated. While he rubbed his head. He noticed she had some new equipment on, she usually just wore a black robe with black shoes...But now she had a leather green robe with some leaves scattered upon it, it had a few small tears along the arms. She also had brown and green finger less gloves on, with a large wooden staff, once again scattered with leaves, and what appeared to be an enchantment was placed upon the staff giving it a blue aura. She topped that all off, with brown and green shoes matching her gloves.

"Anyways..Are you ready to train? Or will that scare you too?" She teased.

"No...I'm ready." He mumbled his arms still crossed with narrowed eyes.

"Good, meet me outside." As she said that, she got up and walked out the door.

After he got his bearings, he went outside to join the girl. He saw her outside the house waiting patiently for him.. He walked up towards her, ready for whatever obstacle he had to jump.

"Good. Anything else you need to prepare? Or are you set?" She asked curiously.

"I am set, thank you though." He gave her an excited smile.

"Alright, attack me." She stated calmly.

"What?" He asked.

"Just do it." She ordered.

He sighed, he readied himself as he got ready to attack, suddenly he charged towards her with both daggers aiming towards her neck, however he stopped when he came close to her neck. He noticed she wasn't affected in the least, she didn't blink, wince, or anything, she just stood there with no expression evident on her face.

He walked back to his previous position, facing her. "Why didn't you move?" He asked curiously.

"You weren't going to strike. I could tell." She said, her voice emotionless.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Your stance, it's hesitant, shaky, and predictable." She stated in response.

"But I still could've striked!" He argued.

"But you didn't." She countered.

He grunted to himself, "Alright...I really will attack this time, alright?" He said, beginning to prepare his combat stance.

"That what's I've been waiting for." She prepared herself.

Quickly, he dashed at her with his two daggers, he went for a slash, but she easily dodged it, he tried to out speed her and stab towards her, but she easily stepped back and dodged it. He then threw a dagger towards her direction only for her to side step it, it landed in a tree nearby. He then, tried going for a kick, this time however, instead of dodging it; she merely caught it.

She stared at him for a moment with his foot in her hand, before she quickly grabbed his remaining dagger from his hand. She then span his foot so his back would face towards her and she then grabbed his chest with one arm, and took her remaining hand with her dagger and placed the dagger on his neck. She sat there a moment before she spoke up.

"I'm not using anywhere close to my full ability, my real form is my weakest..If I shape shifted then it would be even more difficult." She said directly, as she let him go.

"I see...So I would die if I went to Twilight Highlands, huh..." He said looking a bit ashamed.

She nodded in response, tossing him back his dagger.

"I see...I'm sorry for the trouble then." He responded, feeling guilty about getting upset yesterday.

"It's fine, let's just continue training alright?" She said.

He nodded as he ran over towards the tree to collect his dagger thrown not long ago. He brought it back, as he looked towards the girl.

"Same thing?" He asked curiously.

"No, now I want to test your speed." She said as suddenly something began to glow in her hands.

"Hey what are you-" He was cut off when he jumped in surprise when a bolt of magic came close to hitting him. He looked up towards her confused.

"Run." She said as she continued casting.

Quickly, he began to dash the other direction as she casted more spells. Suddenly, a big purple bolt came from the sky, and he quickly jumped and rolled to his feet as he looked behind him, watching as the bolt clashed with the ground. However, when he looked back towards the girl, all he saw was another bolt of magic coming towards him. He ducked as the bolt flew over his head.

He continued dashing, as suddenly, roots began to entangle his feet. He looked back towards the girl as suddenly another bolt was coming. He tried his best to get his feet out, but the roots were not budging.

He tried to lift his feet out as he watched the bolt get closer. Finally, he got one of his feet out, but unfortunately, it was to no use. The bolt was now mere inches away from him. He watched it as it collided with his chest, breaking the root from his trapped foot and causing him to fall backwards entirely.

He continued to lay on his back, and he felt that the air he once had inside him had been knocked out of him. He took a few deep breaths to gather it again, before he sat up, the Worgen girl standing in front of him.

"Your speed isn't terrible, but it needs some work." She said truthfully as she held out her hand to help him up.

He accepted her hand and propped himself up, "Thank you." He said with a small smile.

"Now, since today is a brief training session. It's time for conditioning." She said as walked towards a box by her house as she went to obtain something.

He sat there for a moment curious about what it was, he looked towards his chest checking the impact from the previous training, he saw a new crack upon his chest piece.

He looked up as his eyes widened. He watched her appear with a massive uneven rock that gripped the terrain. The thing that was crazy to him, is it appeared she was having no trouble moving the rock. She moved it towards him. She then, got out a rope, and walked over towards the boy.

She began to tie it to his waist as he let out a small blush, she walked towards the rock, and he noticed there was a massive hole that went throughout the hole rock from top to bottom. She looped the rope, and then tied it to the rock.

"Okay, thirty laps around the house. Go." She said directly.

" Wha-" He began to state only to be interrupted.

"Go." She said again.

He was about to speak again, but merely nodded. He was determined to move this massive boulder, and improve himself in general. He wanted to prove he had potential. He began to try to move with this massive boulder tied to him, but it was an immensely challenging process.

However, though it was hard as it gripped to the grass. He was determined. He struggled as he moved, moving very slowly.

'Curses, it's really heavy.' He thought to himself, beginning to pant, as he struggled to move the rock.

She sighed to herself, "This will take a while." She said quietly towards herself, beginning to sit down.

* * *

After nearly two hours later, he was finally on his last lap. She stood up as she watched as he was mere steps away from completion of the exercise. As he walked, he finally passed it. And then fell over onto his stomach, almost face planting. He was drenched in sweat, his hair completely soaked too. His boots had grass stains all over them.

He was panting heavily on the floor as the Worgen girl walked up towards him.

She crossed her arms, "Good. You eventually will be able to sprint with this around your waist. Though, it'll be awhile." She said.

He looked up towards her, with wide eyes, his breathing was very heavy, and he open his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

She smiled, "Good, that means the training is working." She said as she walked away towards the entrance to her home, she opened the door before looking back.

"You'll have to get yourself free if you want to eat." She called out to the boy as she went inside and closed the door behind her.

Thei let his head lay on the floor as his heavy breathing continued, he closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again.

'This... is not going to be enjoyable..." He thought to himself, still panting heavily.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Agony

**Rejects: Chapter Eight**

**Agony**

* * *

Thei had finally gotten the rock untied from himself, it was definitely quite a challenge. He then, stood up, gathered his bearings, and walked into the small house. Thei walked in as something smelled good, he was curious as to what the incredible smell was...His hunger was getting the better of him after the training.

He saw the Worgen girl by the fire pit, sitting down and seemingly cooking something on what seemed to be like a small metal shish kabob. He walked up next to her, eyeing whatever the food was. He crouched down next to her..

"What'cha cooking?" He asked curiously, his eyes trying to examine the food.

"Fish." She replied calmly.

"It smells fantastic..." He said, putting his gaze on the fish.

"Well, about that." She began, "I decided, if I'm going to train you, you're not going to eat like a pig like you did previously." She said, as she place some finished fish on a platter.

"I eat like a pig..?" He said confused.

"Yes, very much so. I thought the Elven race was supposed to have manners, but apparently that's entirely false when it comes to you." She finished, standing up and taking the fish to the small table with three chairs in the kitchen area. She took a seat at the table.

"I didn't think I ate like a pig." He mumbled himself, as he let his gaze drop to the floor. Then he looked towards the girl at the table.

"Who taught you to eat?" She asked, curiously.

"Nobody." He replied calmly, joining her at the table.

"Well, that would make sense. So I will." She replied calmly.

He gave her a disapproving frown as he sat down across from her.

"Alright, before we start. Examine your surroundings thoroughly." She said, as she began to eat her own food.

"I don't understanding why there is so much etiquette put on eating." He complained.

"It's not_ etiquette, _its simple manners you should have learned as a child." She said harshly.

"Fine." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Good." She continued, "Put your tablecloth in your lap." She ordered.

"Why?" He asked with confusion.

"Just do it." She ordered once again.

He obeyed the order hesitantly, as he took the cloth and placed it in his lap.

"Alright...Now what?" He asked.

"Now, get your silverware." She once again ordered.

He grabbed them carefully, and held them, one in both hands.

"No elbows on the table." She then ordered.

"What?" He asked.

"No elbows, on the table. They can't rest on the table." She explained.

He grumbled, before he took his elbows off the table.

"Good. Now, here." She slid his plate towards him.

"Thank you." He bowed his head, before he began to eat it. However he was halted.

"Wait." She said.

He looked up at her with a frown, his eyes confused.

"This time, _do not_ eat like you have been starved for three years. Eat slowly, and chew your food." She ordered once again.

"Alright...I'm sorry...I was just really hungry that other night.." He said apologetically, his face turned a bit red due to embarrassment.

"It's fine, just learn from your mistakes." She said calmly, resuming the consumption of her food.

* * *

They both ate in peace for the rest of the meal, neither of them talked. She was curious as if maybe she offended the boy, but waved it off.

"Thank you for dinner." He said politely with a small smile.

She nodded, letting him know she acknowledged what he said.

She then got up, and took her plate to the kitchen. He assumed that was the proper thing to do, so he mirrored her actions. He went back towards the couch that he had taken refuge at, and began to sit down on it. He saw as the girl was about to head to her room, before he halted her.

"Hey." He said gazing at her.

She turned towards him, halting her steps. "What?" She asked, as she looked towards him.

"I, um..." He began to look towards his hands placed upon his lap.

"Spit it out." She said, impatiently.

"Do you...want to maybe _talk?" _He asked hesitantly, nervous about her reaction.

"Talk?" She asked, looking towards him with a brow raised.

"Yeah." He said, still looking towards his hands.

"About what?" She asked confused.

"I'm not sure...Anything, really." He said cautiously.

She scanned the boy for a moment, examining him to see if anything looked misplaced. However, she found nothing.

"No, thanks though." She replied, as she turned around and headed towards her room. As she made her way towards her room, she thought to herself.

'I don't want to be _cold,_ but I have no desire of friendship." She thought to herself, as she opened the door and closed it behind her. Sealing her self within her room.

Thei sat there with a bit of a sad frown. However, he kind of expected that sort of reply. He wanted to maybe get to know her a bit, but getting to know anybody throughout his life has been a challenge. In fact, he has never really had _any _friends or people he could talk with.

He sighed as he began to lay down on the couch, waiting for his dreams to take him away. Yet he knew it was going to be that same dream that he has had for the last few days. He tried to ignore it, or even brace himself for it, yet it always seemed to eat away at him. Each time he dreamt it, it only upset him more. He really didn't expect it to leave him, until he found some type of solution to redeem himself for his actions.

Slowly, he began to fall asleep as he realized that it wasn't going to be an enjoyable next few days.

* * *

As he woke up, he, like before; he was sweating and panting. He sighed as he got up, he looked outside and it was still dark. He must have woken up early. He decided maybe it would be nice to step outside. As he did, he smiled, he saw the beautiful stars highlighting the midnight blue sky.

He strolled out a bit further into the woods, examining the nature around him. He found a place to sit, and he sat down. Eventually, he began to lay back, as he looked up at the stars. His green fel eyes were shining brightly in the night, he smiled at the stars above, hoping one day that he could find peace within himself. And that it wouldn't be a constant struggle of conflicting emotions, causing him to make confusing and improper decisions.

He felt the grass under him, as he ripped out a patch with his hand. He brought it up to his face, as he watched as the wind blew it away, the atmosphere engulfing it.

He sighed, he was perplexed at the girl who he had lived with briefly and the origin of her actions. At some parts, it seemed like maybe they could become friendly with one another, and at other parts, it seemed like she despised him and closed him out immediately. It was like a dice roll when he talked to her, it was only luck that he said the right thing, and that he wouldn't get the negative reaction.

He remembered that in his life, when ever he had tried to converse with anybody in the orphanage, they treated him like he was some sort of _freak._ He had always wanted to go to Silvermoon to learn about his Blood Elven lineage, but he usually didn't have the funds, nor the proper directions. He had encountered few Blood Elves in Orgimmar, when he did see some, he would try to converse with them, however they would usually just ignore him.

The only reason he resorted to thievery, is because of the fact that people would always hire people of their own kindred over him. He tried to get any type of job that a young boy could do, but he was always denied. He wished to pursue a successful future for himself, but nothing seemed to work out right.

He remembered when he started stealing, at first, it hadn't started out of necessity. But out of spite, and anger. He remembered always being shunned, dismissed, and discriminated against as a child. It angered him, so at first he began to steal the things that were most precious to all the people he despised first. He was happy to learn that he was light on his feet, quiet, and could easily cover his tracks. He always had been good with technical things like locks, it was merely just adding all the pieces correctly to the puzzle.

He remembered when he had heard of _poisons, _and he wanted to try to experiment with them..However, he had never gotten the chance. He had tried to steal materials from the poison merchants in the Cleft Of Shadow, however, them being thieves themselves, were extremely cautious and careful when it came to their possessions. So it was almost impossible to obtain the materials.

He sighed, as he wished he could have maybe met his parents...Were they commoners, beggars, royalty, or nobility? He wished he could have maybe just seen them...Even if it was only once...He felt an emptiness inside of him as he realized he didn't have anyone who he could call his kindred, and nowhere that he felt he was home. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted.

"AEEEEEEEEEIGGGGGGGHH!" A female voice screamed.

He sat up, as he heard it from the path up ahead...However he didn't see anything. Was _he _imagining things now? He got up to his feet, when suddenly he heard the scream again.

"AAEEEEE!" The female voice continued to the scream.

Quickly he ran towards the culprit of the screaming, becoming engulfed in the forest while doing so.

'Please be okay...' He thought as he began to race in the direction of where the distressed voice originated from.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	10. Chapter Nine: Submission

_**Rejects Chapter Nine**_

_**Submission**_

* * *

Thei was running through the forest, he nearly tripped on many of the fallen branches that had been scattered throughout the forest.

As he was running, he reached a road.. He looked left and right, trying to track where the source of the scream was...He heard the scream once more, it was now much, much closer.

"No! Aeeigh!" The woman screamed.

Thei tracked down the scream to the core, and eventually found the culprit.

On the road, at an intersection, there was a girl tied up to a fence post, she was on her knees...With what seemed like two bandits in front of her, cornering her. One of the bandits was human, with the other one...Was what seemed like a blue elf.

"Now now...Tsk tsk, what are we going to do with such a beautiful woman who doesn't obey orders?" The bandit taunted, while kneeling down to match her eye level.

"I think we deserve some pleasure for all this trouble.." One of the bandits snickered, as his saying evidently made the girl panic. Her eyes went wide, before she once again began her distressed pleads.

"No! Please! Somebody...help..." Her voice began to get quiet at the end, her fear surpassing her voice.

Thei snuck behind the bandits as they began to advance towards the woman. The bandits began to try to undress the girl, and that's when Thei went for his strike.

He jumped at one of the bandits and stabbed him through the chest, the blood shot in multiple directions upon impact, hitting Thei, hitting the other bandit, and the woman. The bandit yelled in agony, before his voice eventually faded away. The other bandit turned to Thei wide-eyed. Before he readied his weapons.

Thei ripped his dagger out of the now deceased bandit, as he collapsed to the floor. His blood creating a pool around his body. Thei backed up from the deceased bandit. His eyes narrowed on the other. They were each at an impending stand-off, as the woman, was in complete shock from not only the situation, but seeing death inches away from her.

"Well, well. Isn't this ironic...A _Blood Elf_...Saving a human? But why? Don't you Blood Elves want your revenge?" The Night Elf sneered at Thei, his eyes narrowed.

"That's a bit improper... I don't have a grudge against humans...I just have a grudge against life itself... And those who intend to make the bad situation, even worse." He said harshly, his eyes narrowing towards the Night Elf.

"Ha. What a misguided fool you are. I don't even need to reply to such a ridiculously ignorant comment." The Night Elf concluded, getting his battle stance ready.

Thei followed suit. It wasn't long before the two charged at one another, dodging each other's attacks, and even clashing daggers. They repeated this process once more, before Thei got in a hit.

He swept the bandit's legs from under him causing him to fall, Thei dived for the bandit's throat. But, the bandit predicted this and used his feet to prop the Blood Elf over him, causing the Blood Elf to flip and land on his back. Thei grunted in pain, as concrete floor was not pleasant to fall on.

He stood up quickly though, preparing himself. He breathed heavily, as the intensity was only increasing. He ran at the bandit once more only for the bandit to quickly dodge, and while doing so the bandit got in a strike, landing in Thei's arm.

Thei yelped in pain as the dagger was stuck in his arm, he looked down as blood began to pour from his new wound. He panted, looking at the bandit, as the bandit chuckled.

"You truly thought you could win. Look at yourself! You are outmatched." He taunted, with a slight laugh.

Thei's eyes narrowed, as he charged at him once more, the pain in his arm was unbearable, but he knew this was a life or death situation.

He began to clash with the bandit, they both dodged each other's attacks, Thei was beginning stumble, the blood loss was getting to him. He continued to fight the bandit as he went to slash the bandit's throat, however the bandit merely stepped back avoiding the attack, before delivering a powerful punch to the Blood Elf's gut. This caused Thei to collapse entirely on to his back.

The Night Elf began to chuckle, as he stepped forward ready to slay the troublesome boy. However, as he took his first step he stopped entirely. Blood began to pour down his body at a rapid pace as he collapsed. He tried to cry in pain, yet he found his vocal cords had been destroyed entirely... Thei had thrown a dagger in his fallen state, that had stabbed the bandit's throat point blank.

The bandit's breathing was entirely shut down, as he began to drown in his blood. His life left his eyes as he stop struggling, and his life was gone entirely. Thei panted heavily, as he stood up, nearly falling down as he did so. He walked over towards the tied up woman and stumbled on the floor as he did so. The woman looked on in horror, as the Blood Elf got back to his knees after stumbling, blood trailing down his arm dripping on the concrete floor below. He was nearly covered entirely in blood, not only from his wound, but from his victims.

He looked at the woman, and gave her a small smile through his panting, while cutting her free from the rope she was subdued in.

However, he didn't get the response he was hoping for. As soon as the woman was cut free, she screamed at him.

"You...H-Horde...Get away from me! Get your _filth_ away!" She screamed in terror at the boy.

Thei's eyes widened, as his face formed a frown. "W..W-What...?" He asked through shallow and pained breaths, his blood loss was beginning to start to become severe.

She kicked the boy kneeling besides her, before she fled in the direction opposite from Akako's house. Thei looked at her wide-eyed on his back, he was in a state of shock.

"B-But...I-I thought I h-helped...Right?" He said, as he began to stand up. He looked towards his arm as the dagger was still in it, his blood was covering the dagger.

He put his free hand on the handle of the dagger, wincing and grunting in pain as he did so. With a quick pull, he ripped the dagger out of his arm. He yelped in pain, as his breathing began to intensify...

He wanted to pick up his daggers, but he felt that if he tried, he would surely fall over. He began to walk slowly back to Akako's house. He made it to the forest his breathing becoming more shallow, he saw black spheres as his blood loss began to speed up.

'I...I need to make it...Back.' Thei thought, it was after this thought, that everything seemed to instantly black out for him.

* * *

Thanks For Reading! Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter Ten: Repentant

_**Rejects: Chapter Ten**_

_**Repentant**_

* * *

Thei awoke in a dizzy state...As the picture became clearer, and less hazed, he saw a similar ceiling...He realized after not long he was at Akako's house...Relief began to overwhelm him...Yet, he felt bad...She had saved his life now...Twice.

"You idiot!" A voice grabbed his attention from his dizzy state, he looked towards the culprit and it was none other than Akako standing by him.

"W...What?" He asked hesitantly. She walked in front of him to get his full attention

"You truly are a moron...I have no words to describe how angry I am at you... Because of your _stunt, _I am now homeless. Thank you. _Truly." _She growled at him.

"W-Why? We're still here though!" He said as he sat up confused. He looked towards his injury that was now bandaged up, a bit of blood stained the white bandage.

"I really am beginning to _hate you..." _She seethed, her anger only increasing.

He frowned, he went to talk once more but was immediately cut off.

"When I noticed you weren't _here,_ I assumed a bad situation was coming. But I didn't expect it to be this bad!" She barked at the boy.

"Apparently, a, _woman_, told the guards that there was an incident at the crossroads near the Ironband's Excavation Site. Well, they found two dead people with daggers in them, those in which are only made in _Orgimmar, _and are not a part of Alliance weaponry. And to top that all off, she described what you looked like to the guards, and that you were a _Blood Elf._. Oh, and another _fantastic _detail to add, is that you dripped blood, _allllllll _the way back to my house from the scene...So now, they will be here. _And soon." _She sneered angrily at the boy, glaring daggers at him.

The boy was speechless, he didn't realize how much of an impact his attack had made.

"But... I was only trying to-" He began but was cut off-

"_Shut it_. We're leaving, _now."_ She ordered angrily at the boy.

The boy nodded as he stood up in pain, he looked to the girl for further instructions.

She had already gathered all of her possessions and items, and had the bags of her stuff over her shoulder.

Quickly, she opened the door as the boy followed and shut it behind them, she made her way to her horse. She untied the horse and prepared him before hopping on him, she motioned angrily for the boy to get on. He nodded as he got himself on with a bit of a small struggle as his arm was still in immense pain.

With that, they departed, abandoning Akako's home forever. Thei decided to try and hold on the rear part of the saddle, as he decided it would most likely make things worse if he held on to Akako.

* * *

After a few hours, they had made it to a forest and Akako halted the horse. Akako got off of the horse, as Thei followed nervously. The horse began to lay down from exhaustion, as Thei looked towards Akako.

"We make camp here." She stated abruptly, as she set her bags down upon the grass.

He nodded as he placed the last bag upon the grass aswell.

He looked to her as she opened up the bag, and opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything...He wanted to apologize but he felt the words failing him. However, after she had began organizing things for their camp from her bag, he decided to try.

"I'm so sorr-" He began but was cut off.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear you. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be around you." She sneered harshly.

He nodded with a sad frown on his face.

'I wish I would have died in Warsong...' He thought to himself, as the depression began to engulf him.

After a small amount of time, Akako had the camp set up. She didn't accept the help of Thei, as she just wanted to get rid of him at this point.

She began to lay down on her bed, as began to stare at the stars above. She just wanted to sleep the nightmare camp was set up with a small fire, two bedspreads, and the bags of her remaining possessions. The camp itself was surrounded by trees, enough to conceal the light of the fire. Akako sighed to herself bitterly, as it seemed like only things constantly got worse.

Without much effort, she fell into a slumber. All of this stress on her was wearing her out. However, it wasn't as easy for Thei to fall asleep. As he sat there guilt ridden for what he had done, simply staring at the grass and feeling remorse. He did not move at all, feeling as if he was wearing nearly a million pounds of mistakes on his shoulders.

'I truly am...A..._Waste of life._" He thought to himself, he felt his chest contort with misery.

After four hours or so, Thei still had not fallen asleep, he continued to sit at the same place thinking about his mistakes. He thought about his past life, future, and if he was truly meant to be exist in such a cursed existence.

Eventually, his emotions got the better of him as he quickly got up and ran into the forest. As he felt he was far enough inside the forest, he found a fallen tree to sit on. He immediately did so, as he let his emotions flow through him.

He began to feel his eyes water as the regret and sorrow he felt within himself was just too overwhelming.

Slowly, streaks began to fall down his cheek, as he felt his misery began to flow out of him. The rapid pace of the tears only continued and increased, he found it was hard to breath correctly, and accidentally began to sob to himself...

'I'm such an idiot...' He thought, the pain only increasing and becoming more and more overwhelming.

His fingernails began to dig into his palms, the pressure increasing each second. It wasn't long until he had done it so heavily that blood began to flow from each hand. His sobbing continuing, slowly becoming more and more audible to anyones ears. He placed his forehead in his palms as he watched the tears drip from his eyes onto his legs, the broken tree, and on the floor below him.

* * *

Akako began to stir, as she felt something was wrong. She awoke as her eyes blinked a few times to adjust to the world around her. She sat up quickly, still with an irritated look on her face. She growled to herself lowly, as she thought about the situation that happened not long ago. Her irritation became the better of her, as she began to get ready to let her frustrations out on the boy.

"You know I-" She was cut off, as when she said this, she went to meet the gaze of the asleep face of the Blood Elf boy in his bed spread. Yet, he was not there. Her eyes narrowed.

'You have got to be-' She was cut off as she heard something, that sounded like...

'Is somebody_...crying?' _She thought to herself, as she got onto her feet and began to pursue to source of the noise. She began to walk into the forest. She eventually got deeper and deeper into the first and before long, she saw the back of the Blood Elf boy she was all too familiar with. He was resting on what appeared to be a collapsed tree. Her irritation about the boy grew.

She walked up behind him, "What are you..." She trailed off as Thei turned back to face her, showing his face to her.

When he did, she immediately saw the unrestrained emotions coming from the boy, her voice lost from her as she had her gaze upon the boy. His eyes were puffy and filled with sorrow, streams were stained down his cheeks as new ones became present from his sorrow filled eyes, his frown transparent with the scared expression on his face... All of her irritation was instantly shattered upon this sight.

The boy turned from her with his face flushed after showing her his despair. Her face became soft, as she gently approached the boy, closing the distance between them. She stepped in front of the collapsed tree to join him. He turned away as she sat down by him, he was embarrassed that she had witnessed his misery...The small remnants of his pride began to break entirely. After she examined him for a moment with a frown, she decided she should speak up.

"Hey..." She began hesitantly, the frown still apparent on her face.

"P-Please...Leave me alone..." He said, his breathing troubled due to his sobbing overpowering his emotions, beginning their cries of pain once again...He tried to muffle the sobs so she wouldn't seem him in this state, but it was of to no use. He was ashamed that she saw him like this... He began to clinch his pants tightly, trying to restrain some of the consuming emotions, but it was of to no use...

"Are you...okay? Do you want to...talk?" She said as comfortingly as her limits allowed, she had a worried frown on her face.

"N-N-No...P-Please, just leave me be..." He said quietly in between sobs.

Her gaze softened as she began to feel remorse...Remorse for what she had said to the boy...She was so upset, and to be honest, _still is._ But she knew he didn't intentionally do it...And she knew...His emotions, his personality, his demeanor...He was...

_Fragile..._

She didn't know the boy very well...But...He seemed like his morals were only in the right place...She felt guilty, as she remembered how harshly she attacked him when he awoke earlier...She was..._Cold_ to the boy... Not only then, but the whole time she realized she had treated the boy harshly. Though she was polite, she knew she had shut the confused boy out completely...Causing his demons to overcome him...

Something got the better of her...As she placed her hands on the boy's shoulder. The boy was shocked at her actions, but still objected, he turned towards her to protest her actions.

"Please! Leave me-" He was cut off, as suddenly something shocking happened. Akako had pushed her grudge aside as she did something even she did not expect...

Akako pulled the Elven boy into an embrace, his face up against her collar-bone. His arms and hands were up against her chest. She held him with all the care she knew, she held the boy tightly against herself...Her frown still transparent. The guilt of her actions overshadowing any anger she had felt...

Thei's eyes widened at her action, his tears began to fall onto her chest and collarbone... His cheeks became flushed, as his breath stopped for a moment... He was in complete shock at the Worgen girl's actions.

"Hush..." She said in nearly a whisper to the boy, her mouth not a far distance from the boy's ear...

"You're safe...I _have _you now..." She said comfortingly in nearly a whisper once more...

Thei's emotions overcame him, as his sobs became louder than ever, muffled only by her chest...She took her hand ran it through the boy's light auburn hair, as he continued his pained cries into her chest...

"Shhh...Everything is alright..." She said in a near whisper, attempting to comfort the boy.

Suddenly she heard him speak up.

"I-I...I r-ruined...y-your lif-fe..." He said painfully between sobs, muffled by the girl's chest. She felt his breath up against her from the close proximity of the two.

"You didn't ruin my life...And I'm sorry for being so harsh...I was just upset." She replied quietly to the boy...

"Y-Your lying..." He said muffled, the sobs causing him to choke a bit on his own air... His panting intensifying.

"No...I'm not...I _promise _you..." She said soothingly to the boy...

His breathing began to calm itself, as his sobs began to die down...His head was still dug into her collar-bone.. She felt as his tense emotional state began to loosen and calm itself... Gently, he rose his head from her embrace to look into the girl's eyes.

"I-I k-know you don't f-feel the same way but...I k-kinda think of you...A-As the o-only person I can trust..." He whimpered out to the girl, as his puffy woe filled eyes looked into hers.. Her eyes became wide as he processed what she heard...

"W-Why...d-do you think that...?" She asked curiously, the remorse for what she had said deepened within her...Shock set in after the boys word's had been spoke.

He paused for a moment as he looked down at his hands, their proximity still close to one another...

"I-I...w-when I'm w-with you...I f-feel..._safe..." _He stuttered out looking away from her with a slight blush. His face began to burn with embarrassment.

Her eyes went wide from surprise and shock...The boy hung his head a bit as his tears died down, eventually ending completely. She had to keep in mind that she wasn't dealing with the typical Blood Elf...She hadn't been exposed to them much, but from what she had seen...They were arrogant, cocky, and hard-headed. Yet he was...

_Different..._

He just seemed confused...As if he didn't know his place, he looked for guidance anywhere he could find it. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he did anything at all was extremely hesitant...As if he was scared to even commit the action in the first place.

She took her hand and placed it upon the boy's chin, lifting his head to look at her. The stains from tears were still apparent on his cheeks. She sighed sadly with a frown, before saying..

"Let's get back to camp, _okay?.." _She told the boy, slowly and reluctantly he nodded.

Akako stood up first, followed by Thei. Akako began walking back with Thei trailing her, her thoughts were running rampant in her.

'Have I...been cold to him?...No...It's just previous events catching up with him, _right?" _She thought hesitantly.

Eventually, they made it back to their camp as Thei collapsed on his bed spread, hoping to forget about the events that had happened. His pride utterly collapsing, and his willpower beginning to lose itself. And to only add salt in the wound, _Akako _witnessed him in his hurt state...Though he didn't know her well...It was upsetting when anybody saw you in a state like that. He made sure to lay on his side, facing away from the campfire. It wasn't long before he passed out from emotional exhaustion.

As Akako made it to her own bed spread, she began to lay on her's aswell. She had tried again and again to shut off her thoughts, but it was of to no use. The boy's face just kept playing within her head. She was staring at the stars in the sky, hoping that they would bring her some perception. Yet, it was of to no use. The images were still flowing through her mind. Eventually, she closed her eyes as hopefully her asleep state could bring her some closure, and maybe have her cam her rattled state a bit...Right before she fell asleep, she had one last thought...

'Tomorrow...Is going to be a _dreadful _day...' She thought sorrowfully to herself.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Adrift

_**Rejects: Chapter Eleven**_

_**Adrift**_

* * *

Akako woke in the morning...Her eyes, harshly greeted by the sun above... She looked around, as she sat up. Thei was once again, gone from his bed spread. Her eyes narrowed...

"Damn that boy..." She cursed to herself.

She got up and began to look around, she hoped to herself that she'd find him without much trouble.

She looked near her horse, but nothing was there.. She looked near the trees around her but nothing...Her brows furrowed,as her anger got the better of her.

"I swear I am going to..." She was interrupted by the sounds of foot steps coming from the forest...Sure enough, there he was. He walked up towards the camp with a..._joyed _expression on his face. He turned his back towards her without knowing she was there as it looked like he was making his way to the small fire pit, before eventually reaching it.

She raised her eyebrow in confusion as to what made him so bubbly this morning, she approached him.

He heard her, and turned towards her...He had a warm smile on his face towards her. He spoke up shortly after seeing her.

"Hey! How'd you sleep?" He greeted, nearly bubbling glee.

"Fine...Your not going to have another emotional breakdown today?" She replied and asked rather abruptly...

"O-Oh...ummm...n-no...I'm sorry...a-about that, I mean. Thanks for...being there..." He said with a smile, his face becoming flushed from remembering what had happened yesterday.

"Good. Then let's get ready to depart." She said as she turned away, she began to head towards the camp..

Thei frowned, 'So I guess...Last night didn't mean anything...I guess she only did it so I'd feel better.' He thought sorrowfully, but chose to ignore it.

He walked up to her while she was packing up camp.

"Hey, do you need me to do anything?" He asked curiously.

"Nope, just get prepared. We're leaving." She said forwardly, as she turned around with their possessions ready looking towards the boy. It didn't take long to pack up because it was merely two bedspreads that they had to gather, everything else was already prepared.

He nodded, as she walked in front of him. He followed her to the horse. First, Akako got on the horse, her bags of items tossed over her shoulder. Thei, this time, had carried two. As he hopped upon the horse, he wrapped the ropes on the bags around his wrists so he could grip onto the saddle without dropping the bags.

Slowly, after they got coordinated on the horse, they departed. Charging into the north-western direction, the wind once again picking up as it clashed against the horse and it's participants. Suddenly, Thei felt he needed to ask something.

"May I ask...Where we're going?" He asked curiously, increasing his volume so Akako could hear him through the wind.

"Wetlands." She replied promptly.

'Wetlands...' He thought curiously, he couldn't place the name of the area.

"Why there?" He asked curiously.

"A friend." She once again replied promptly.

"Oh." He said quietly, as he looked downwards at the plains they were dashing over. The green grass colliding with the horse's hoofs. He decided to keep quiet for the remainder of the trip, deciding it was for better to leave the girl alone.

* * *

After a few hours, they had made it to the entrance of Wetlands. As they began to enter Wetlands, they saw a red and orange dim placed upon the land. Akako's brow raised in confusion..

As they ventured further into Wetlands they saw something they didn't expect... Both Akako's and Thei's eyes widened.

It was _fire._

They slowed down as they took in the scene around them. There were rapid flames engulfing the land, many people were burned and deceased as they ventured down the road.

"W-What happened here?" Thei spoke up hesitantly.

"I don't know..." She said as her eyes narrowed, suddenly, she whipped the horse so their speed would increase. She did once more as it seemed she knew something was wrong, increasing the pace to their destination...

'I hope you're okay..._Arithna_...' She thought, her chest began to contort as worry plagued her.

Eventually, they were not far from their destination. _Menethil Harbor._ Akako had a friend from here that she met through the forest.

She, along with Akako, was a _Druid._ In fact, when Akako met Arithna, she was an angry, despair filled teenage girl... Angry with the curse placed upon her...Arithna had taught her how to calm her anger in the ways of nature...She taught her everything she knew about being a Druid. She had been lost in the forest...Unsure of what to do...Or where to go...Her Worgen transformation was beginning...Akako remembered when she met the woman...

* * *

**Flashback:**

Akako looked down, at the floor as the pain was still setting in...The bite still apparent in her arm...Her tears, unable to be shed anymore...As she wasn't sure if there were any left within her...

Blood had stained down her arm from the injury she possessed, as she realized...

Her mother...and sister...were both..._Dead..._

She now...Was on her own in this journey of life...She wanted to cry, yet nothing was there...Her cheeks were entirely chapped from the previous tears that had been shed constantly without break...

She stopped for a moment, as she had been walking for so long...It felt as if her feet were bleeding from the inside...

She found a place to sit, leaning upon a tree, and she buried her face in her knees...She felt her blood boil inside of her as the curse ran rampant inside of her...It wouldn't be long...Until her transformation occurred...

She thought about the images...Of her mother and sister...In a bloody pool...She winced of the thought, and tried to get it out of her head...Yet it kept playing, on replay, in her mind...

She took her hand and picked up the closest thing she found, she assumed it was a rock...She threw the rock in anger, the whole time she never looked up from her feet...Her eyes wanted to cry...yet once again, nothing was there...Only the sorrow haunting her, burdening her soul from being able to cope with what had happened. Suddenly a voice interrupted her remorse...

"_You_ should be careful where you throw such objects_, my child." _A voice interrupted her. She looked up to the culprit surprised.

It was a Night Elf woman, with green silky long hair. Her brows, long, matching the color of her hair. She was dressed in a blue leather robe with white streaks upon it, it ended at the shoulders as she had bracers made from pure leaves and vines... Her feet were bare, as she possessed a large wooden staff that had branches wrapped around it, contorting with magical energy.

The Night Elf merely gave her a warm smile, before she frowned upon seeing the teenage girl's wound...

"My child...What has happened to you?" The Elven woman asked as she approached the scared and confused girl.

The human girl immediately jumped up defensively, with a pain filled face, yet hatred filled eyes...

"Get away!" The girl shouted at the Elven woman, her teeth clenched in anger..

"Child...Let me help you-" The woman was interrupted...

"I don't want your help! Just get away! _Now!" _She yelled bitterly...

The Night Elf woman was experienced with cases like these...She approached the girl...The girl protested beginning to press her back against the tree...

The elven woman closed in on her as the Human girl protested, yet she was backed up entirely upon the tree. She couldn't escape...The Night Elf woman would have caught her.

Suddenly, the woman had completely closed in on the girl...She was right in front of her...There was complete silence...Yet the woman saw the dried tear streaks down the girl's face...Her face chapped, her hair ragged, blood stained everywhere on the girl, her eyes puffy, her breath...shaky. She examined the girl's arm, now at a closer range...

'It's a..._bite?' _ The Night Elf woman thought to herself, shooing that thought away temporarily at the impending situation.

The Night Elf woman crouched slightly to the girl...She looked the girl in the eyes and saw the sadness...the pain...the confusion...the terror...the grief...all transparent in her eyes... She had gone through something awful...She was traumatized...

Slowly and hesitantly, the woman placed her hand upon the girl's shoulder... As she gave her a small smile...

"Hey...Everything is okay...You're with me know...Nobody is going to hurt you...Neither shall I..." She said with a small smile...

Suddenly, something broke within the Human girl as her emotions once again, broke through her resolve...Her angered expression...Turned into one filled with pain... As she collapsed into the elven woman's chest as she held her head and hands up against her chest and instantly began sobbing...Yet...It hurt...Because there was nothing left to cry...Yet she found herself desperate to do so...

The elven woman wrapped her arms around the girl, whispering "Shh...Everything is going to be okay..." She placed her hand on the back of the girl's head, comforting her as much as she could...

Akako wasn't sure who this woman was...But she needed _somebody _right now..._Anyone..._Even if it was a random stranger she had met mere minutes ago...Her suffering couldn't be fought on her own...She needed...

_Help..._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Akako's Memories

_**Rejects Chapter Twelve:**_

_**Akako's Memories**_

* * *

Akako woke up suddenly, she sat up quickly and surprised she had dozed off...She saw herself in a bed that looked a bit ragged, and looked around and saw one small dresser with a mirror on the wall and two end tables on each side of the bed... Suddenly however, she felt something was _wrong..._

_Very wrong._

She looked at her hands and feet below...

"W-W-W-What...the...h-h-h-hell...!" She exclaimed to herself, as she saw what resembled fur accompanying her hands, and her feet utterly changing change into something that seemed like a paw from a wolf. Shock and confusion were running rampant through her body. She jumped up and nearly stumbled...

'W-What is wrong with my body?!' She thought finding it difficult to balance herself. Eventually after a few stumbles, she got her bearings and began to get used to the new posture she had possessed...She ran over towards the mirror by the dresser.

As she steadied herself by the dresser, putting her hands upon it for balance...She looked up at the mirror...Showing herself...She was in complete shock and disbelief, her eyes widened in fright and confusion...Her body began trembling from the fear she had now possessed..

"W-W-W-W-W-W-What...what the _hell am I?!" _She shouted, examining herself with a look of shock and horror on her face. She fell to her knees and her grief once again overwhelmed her...She collapsed on her knees and began to sob, her tears had refreshed and we once again able to be shed... She took her new-found claws and slashed the dresser in front of her in anger, causing two of the legs to snap and fall lopsided onto its left side...

Arithna looked up, as she heard something... She was examining a book, on how to properly heal bite wounds without risk of infection... She immediately ran to her room, and opened the door...

However...She was not ready for the sight she was about to see...

There was the girl...Yet she was no longer human...But instead..._Beast..._

She looked as if she had become part wolf...Was she...a _werewolf? _What was she? Gently she approached the newly transformed girl...

'Will she charge at me...?' The elven woman thought as she approached the girl.

Gently she walked behind the girl, and immediately the girl turned around, pausing her crying...However, the girl knew she was there the whole time...Her new hearing it was..._incredible_, to say the least...

She walked up to the girl who was now facing her... Crouching down by her...Letting her fear dissolve, she wasn't going to be denied of helping a frightened girl just because of intimidation.

"Hey...How are you feeling?" She said calmly, with a warm smile..

"_How_ _do you think?! _I'm a m-monster!..." Her tears resumed, as her cries of pain called out once again.

"_No you're not..._You're just different now..." She said with a small smile.

"_Different?! Are you serious?! _I'm a beast now...a..._freak..." _The Worgen girl yelled angrily. Her tears still running rampant, her anger blinding her current state.

The elven women replied, "Child...I know you don't like this...But we have to make the best of a hard situation...I don't want to be so blunt, but..." She paused for a moment looking down, her hand on her chin before resuming. "Either, can let your grief conquer you...Or, I can teach _you _how to _conquer _it."

The Worgen girl paused for a moment...The realization of what she had said set in, her anger dissolving...However, her tears increased their pace..

"Y-You mean...I-I...c-could stay like this...f-forever?" She said terrified, between her woe filled sobs, glaring at the Night Elf woman in front of her with her sorrow filled eyes.

The Night Elf woman looked down with a troubled expression on her face, before she decided to speak up...

"I...I _don't know, _my child...But...I can teach you how to not let it dominate your life...And perhaps, one day, we'll be able to _cure _it." She said as she continued to look down towards the floor.

The child looked down to the floor along with the Night Elf woman and continued her agony filled cries, before she collapsed onto the Night Elf woman's chest once more, her hands and face resting on her chest as her sobs became only louder and more rapid.

"It'll be okay my child..." The night elf woman said soothingly while patting the girl on the head while returning the embrace. "We'll get through this together..." She said comfortingly to the horrified Worgen girl.

* * *

_**Two Months Later...**_

* * *

"_Yes! _That is it my child! You are doing it! Incredible!" The elven woman shouted in glee witnessing the Worgen girl in front of her with her new-found power.

The Worgen girl's breathing was a bit shaky and nervous, as she was taking her first steps into becoming a novice Druid...She was casting her first rejuvenation spell on a deceased tree, slowly restoring it back to full health. Her hands channeling the magical energy, resonating to the tree. Sweat beginning to form on the girl's head as the spell was exhausting her...

"_Keep it going, my child! _You've got it!" She said cheerfully with a warm smile, her hands clenched and her arms were upwards in anticipation for the final result.

Suddenly, the tree was completely restored to full health, as the grey tree turned back into brown, and all of the leaves instantly began to regrow upon the tree, looking as if it never had deceased in the first place.

"_You did it, child!" _The Night Elf woman exclaimed happily, before running up to the panting, Worgen girl from behind, embracing her with a huge smile plastered upon her face.

"Great job, my child! That was incredible!" She said happily, hugging the heavily breathing, and slightly bent over from exhaustion Worgen girl.

"T-Thanks..._Arithna..._" She said in between breaths, sweat dripping from her face from the sheer intensity of the spell...

Arithna let go of her embrace from the girl, as the Worgen girl regained her breath and stood up entirely, to fact Arithna...Arithna smiled at the girl, as she wore the initiate Druid outfit give to them from her town, a custom fit due to the posture being different from those of Night Elves. Is was, dark green as it beginning fade into a lighter shade of green near the shoulder and chest area, and accompanied by leafs. The arms of the robe went down to the girl's shoulders and ended with a white circular pattern on each of her arms. A small wooden staff in one of her hands, wrapped in light green cloth and tied at the bottom. Her hands and feet were bare, a common thing among Druids.

"How about we go eat?" Arithna asked with a smile, Akako nodded with a smile in response, sweat still dripping from her. They then, went inside Arithna's home.

* * *

_**Moments Later...**_

* * *

Akako and Arithna were both sitting down quietly, eating their food, both conversing to one another about what had just happened.

"So child...Do you see the power of Druidism?" Arithna asked curiously, taking another bite of her food afterwards.

Akako nodded with a small smile, there was some food in her mouth, otherwise she would have replied a simple,'Yes.'

"I am glad...We'll resume more restoration spells tomorrow, those you will learn first before _shape shifting_...As shape shifting takes much _patience _to master..." She said quietly, with a small joyful smile on her face.

"That sounds great, thank you." Akako said with a warm smile, taking another bite of her meal.

"Also child, there is another, _matter _I wanted to talk to you about..." Arithna said with a knowing smile, putting emphasis on the 'matter' part of the statement.

Akako eyes went narrow as she eyed Arithna suspiciously before resuming to eat her food.

"There is a _certain boy, _I've seen you taking a _liking _to." Arithna said with a knowing smile.

This, caused Akako to freeze with a shocked expression on her face. Causing her to drop her fork and choke on her food, before she hit her chest, allowing herself to swallow it entirely. She caught her breath for a moment, after the small choking incident, before deciding to speak up irritably.

"_Hey! And no I haven't!" _She barked defensively, halting her meal entirely. A blush apparent on her cheeks, though hidden by her fur.

"_Yes_, you have my child, _do not lie._" She said with an all knowing smile once more, before she continued.

"That boy, _Filaen, _right?" She said once more bringing up the Night Elf boy, once again with the all-knowing smile. Her smile was annoying Akako to no end, but Akako eventually ended the charade, as Akako folded and confessed through her embarrassment, picking up her fork.

"I just think he's nice is all..." She confessed quietly, looking down at her meal as she poked at it. embarrassment apparent on her face, her cheeks burning wildly, however, they were luckily hidden by her fur.

Arithna giggled in response, she remembered her first romantic interest...Causing her to frown a bit...Though she quickly shooed that thought away, as a smile returned to her face. As she looked with a smile at the girl, eventually she spoke up.

"My child, why don't you ask him to go on a journey with you some time?" She suggested politely as she resumed to eat her dinner.

"Cause..." She said quietly with a sad frown as she looked down poking at her meal..."I'm a _disgusting _beast..." She concluded, sorrowfully, her eyes filled with melancholy.

Suddenly Arithna slapped her hand on the table, causing Akako to look up wide-eyed and surprised at the Night Elf woman. Arithna's eyes narrowed and her brows were furrowed, a bit of an angered look was on her face..

"_Don't ever call yourself that!"_ She yelled to Akako angrily, causing Akako to sit there surprised and wide-eyed at the Night Elf woman's sudden outburst, she had never shown anything like that ever before her whole time living her with her.

"You are _beautiful! _You need to have more self-confidence! You _need_ to go up to that boy, and ask him tomorrow! You'll be happy and joyful when he says, _yes!" _Arithna told the girl, her tone still slightly loud. Akako still sat there dumbfounded at the outburst of the Night Elf woman.

"Just please, believe me...Okay?" Arithna said with a smile, reassuring the girl.

Akako sighed with nervous eyes, before nodding.

"A-Alright...I will..." She said hesitantly as she resumed her meal... Eating slowly due to the nervousness creeping from the impending situation tomorrow.

"Good." The Night Elf woman said happily as she smiled, resuming her meal too. The rest of the meal was ate in silence.

'I hope...I don't scare him away...tomorrow.' The Worgen girl thought.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

* * *

Akako nervously walked towards the little remote Night Elf town in Loch Modan. She remembered what she had to do today, as she looked down, she remembered the encouraging words Arithna gave to her...

_Miniature Flashback..._

_"Good luck Akako! You'll be surprised when he says yes!" _Arithna said with a warm to Akako who was now departing from the front door.

"Thanks Arithna..." Akako said happily waving back to Arithna with a smile, as Arithna returned the smile..

"_Be confident!" _Arithna added before shutting the door slowly, leaving Akako on her own on this nerve-racking experience.

_Flashback End..._

Suddenly, Akako looked up and was surprised at where she was...She was already at the Night Elf town, it seemed like she got there a whole lot faster than normal...Perhaps it was due to the lingering predicament.

Akako made her way into the village, and was greeted by some of the townsfolk with smiles and waves, she returned them.

Originally, the townsfolk were extremely horrified upon seeing Akako, but, with Arithna's soothing grace, they began to accept the Worgen girl...However, some were still weary of her, some still trembled at the sight of her...Always reminding the girl of, in her opinion, what she was...

_A monster..._

Akako asked one of the townsfolk where Filaen was, due to the fact she was not able to find him herself after searching around the town for a few minutes.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where Filaen is?" Akako asked politely.

"Yes, he is right over by the southern hill, you'll see it right when you exit the front gate of the town." The Night Elf man replied with a smile.

Akako returned the smile, "Thank you." She said, bowing her head before heading towards her destination.

Eventually, she exited the town, and made her way upwards the hill. She stood on the top of the hill, looking around. Not long afterwords, she saw the boy, her chest began to tighten, her nervousness began to sink in.

She walked up behind the boy, he seemed to be practicing some of his damage spells, it looked like the spell, 'Moonfire', she remembered Arithna showing her it. She closed the remaining distance between the boy and her before she spoke up slightly.

"H-H-ey...Filaen..." Akako said behind him, her cheeks began to tint red, she gripped one of her wrists nervously. The boy turned around to see her, surprised by her random appearance.

"Hey Akako, something you need?" Filaen asked curiously, his eyebrow raised at the sudden appearance of the girl.

"U-Umm...I-I w-was wondering...if uh-uhmm..." She stuttered nervously, her body began to slowly tremble under her, yet she hid it the best she could...It was difficult to keep her composure, it seemed like all of her emotions were charging in different directions.

"What is it, Akako?" The elf boy spoke up, confused about her panic filled appearance.

"I-I-I was...I..." She stuttered once more, clenching her fists, her nails going into her hand, beginning to dig into her skin...

"Akako, are you alright...?" The boy asked worried, his face turned into a frown.

Akako let out a long sigh, realizing, though it was hard to say...It was better just to get it over with...

She took in a deep breath before saying, "I umm...I was wondering...I need to tell you something...I...I kinda...l-like you...and I was wondering maybe...if w-we could j-journey s-some time t-t-together..." She said stuttering nervously, looking down her hand was still gripping her wrist and even harder, due to the intensity of the situation.. Her cheeks were flushed, and she didn't want to meet the gaze of the Night Elf.

The Night Elf stood there for a moment, wide-eyed before he spoke up, "Akako...I'm flattered..._but-" _Akako's stomach sank when he said 'what', "I'm only interested with my own race, _in that way...but..._...Thank you though..." The boy replied, cautiously...

Akako's stomach sank, her chest accepting its biggest fear as a reality, as she expected this response, but nevertheless, it was difficult to accept it when it actually happened. Her eyes began to water, she wanted to get away from the boy as soon as she could...

"O-Oh...I-I s-see...Thanks f-for...l-letting m-me k-know, sorry for the bother..." She immediately turned around and left, her tears began to pour from her eyes, and once she was out of the boy's sight, she ran...Ran into no certain direction, her hands from the previous clenching, and the one now she was doing while she ran had began to draw blood...She was just hoping to leave existence...The world cursed her...Haunted her, with its cruel hand of damnation.

She eventually made it to a tree...The same tree...When Arithna found her...She sat against it once more...Placing her head on her knees, and covering her face and forehead with her arms...

'I-I a-am..._...a...horrid...beast...' _She thought to herself, her hands clenched...Her nails deepening the already bleeding wounds in her hand...Her tears fell as the pain resumed, her whole life had been one massive horrid nightmare...It never seemed like anything went right.

'I _hate_ my own damn, _existence..._Couldn't I have just died in _Gilneas, _with my _mother and sister..._And I have no damn clue where the hell my damn _father _is...He's probably _dead too...' _She thought bitterly, as her misery and sorrow ran rampant through her body, giving her no chance of recovering from the previous painful situation...

'_Why Arithna...W-Why d-did you make me do it...? I already knew the answer...I-it just m-made me realize more of h-how much of a m-monster I-I am...' _She thought as the agony continued to deepen within her...She seethed in anger, and hatred...

_'I pray that I wake up...And this has been one massive nightmare...If not...Maybe, I should end my own existence...' _She thought to herself in despair.

* * *

_**Four years later...**_

* * *

"I'll miss you, _my child..._..Promise to stay safe, okay?" The Night Elf told the Worgen girl while hopping on a Nightsaber, getting ready to depart for Menethil Harbor. Bags of her items and possessions were strapped to her Nightsaber.

Akako nodded with a smile, the teenage Worgen girl was now a young adult...Arithna had to journey to the Wetlands to help heal the lands there from the impending invasion, some scourge had managed to leak into the Wetlands from Arthas' small attack on Stormwind. The scattered scourge had managed to gather enough of an army for a low ranking lich to lead an assault on the Wetlands. Though, Arthas had been defeated...Some remnants of the scourge had still run rampant through the land...Terrorizing the people within it...

They had leaked into other lands too, but most of the other Druids throughout the lands had managed to slay them or purge them, either way, they were being vanquished by the minute.

"I love you, _my child_. Do not forget that." She said with a smile as she waved her hands towards the Worgen girl.

"I love you too, _Arithna...Thank you...For everything..._" She said as she waved her hand back at the Night Elf.

The Night Elf smiled, and gave the Worgen girl a nod..."You're welcome, my dear." She said with a smile, before she waved once more, and took the harness of her Nightsaber and charged in the destination of her new objective...

Akako waved at her as she watched her go, a tear dropped from her eye. She hoped she would see her again, as that was the _closest _thing to _family_ she had anymore...

She sighed, as she went back inside of her home...Arithna had given the Worgen girl her home, seeing no use of her owning it anymore with her new duty in the Wetlands.

She looked around...It felt...

_Empty..._

But, she knew what she had to do...Continue the teachings from her mentor, and become a _powerful _Druid to help reform the world into a better place... She had gotten new and improved Druid equipment for advancing in the ranks within the village and helping to heal Loch Modan. Her outfit was a long dark green robe with leaves placed around it, long dark green sleeves, brown and green finger less gloves, a new wooden staff she had gotten recently, it possessed a blue aura and had leaves and branches tangled around it. And to add the finishing touch, she had brown and green shoes that matched her gloves.

She sighed as she once again felt _alone_ in her life...She was somewhat used to this feeling, and was prepared to face this feeling, being the race she was...People were..._Scared of her..._

She hoped that she wouldn't be alone for all of her life, as she felt that could be miserable...and sorrowful...

She hoped _one day_...She would cross paths with her _mentor again_..._That way...She wouldn't be alone in her life..._

_One day..._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Longer chapter this time! I hope you enjoyed!**_


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Forfeiture

_**Rejects: Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Forfeiture**_

* * *

Akako had rapidly increased the pace of her horse as, she along with Thei, made their way to Menethil Harbor.

The flames were engulfing the Wetlands entirely, everyone seemed to have deserted, or died. There was many dead burnt victims littering the streets of the Wetlands...

"Damn it..." Akako cussed under her breath, "What caused this?!" She added angrily.

Thei was nervous as to ask where they were going, yet it seemed Akako was distracted and blinded with anger and worry, so Thei decided not to press the matter.

Thei frowned, as he hoped whatever it was she was worried about would not come true. The world around them seemed to fall apart...And Thei felt..._guilty..._

He felt guilty due to the fact he had added many problems in Akako's life...He didn't mean to, of course; but nevertheless, he had managed to create them for her...

He hoped maybe one day she would open up to him more, but he decided not to press the matter...He really didn't know if she cared if he lived or died...Even if she saved him twice, she seemed to just want to be away from him as much as possible.

He sighed as he continued to watch the burning Wetlands around him, and the street littered with corpses...

'I'm sorry...all of you...' He thought sadly, he did not know these people...But, dying, in his opinion was no laughing matter.

Though the world was littered with death from Arthas, Thei was merely but a child when Arthas came to invade Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms from Northrend. He still, _to this day,_ hated death and felt sorrow for those who her the victims of the cause...

He knew it was childish to hate a thing as necessary as death, but he couldn't help it...He wanted the best intentions for anyone around him...Though they mostly hated him, or disliked them...He still would look out for anyone's best intentions.

He just hoped that Akako could have some better luck...He felt _awful _ that she had no home because of him, and wasn't sure what he could do, _if anything, _to repay her...But he was determined to try, even if it took his last breath.

* * *

Eventually, after another two hours of traveling through the heat, deceased, and the burning landscape of the Wetlands...They made it to Menethil Harbor...They're eyes widened at the sight, as they halted the horse and both got off of him.

They approached the entrance as Akako began frantically talking...

"No, no no no...No! Please, god no!" She said shakily, her nerves getting the better of her...Worry, anxiety, and paranoia were rapidly increasing...She was beginning to tremble...

Though, when they saw Menethil Harbor...It wasn't on fire...Or in flames...It was sunk...Into the ocean around them... The only thing still functional it seemed was the ship dock, that had nobody on it...

Thei frowned as he wanted to approach her...Though...He honestly was nervous to do so...He figured she would just lash out at him...

"A-Akako...Can I...help?" He asked hesitantly, frowning at the pending situation.

However, he didn't get a reply...Instead, she just ran over to the broken bridge of Menethil Harbor and dove into the water below, in what seemed like a flash... Thei ran up to the bridge not long after her, he saw her beginning to swim towards the sunken housing...

Thei jumped in after her, he wasn't amazing at swimming...But the situation was dire to say the least...

He looked around at the sunken buildings below... Seeing some of the people floating above in the water...He frowned...Suddenly, he saw Akako swim from a building and swam back to the top of the water for air...She was panting heavily as she had to catch her breath, she looked around her frantically searching for something Thei still did not know.

"A-Akako...Please...Let me help...What are you searching for...?" He asked hesitantly once more.

"A Night Elf woman, green hair." Is all she said before once again diving underwater.

Thei scanned the bodies that had floated to the top of the water around them...Though, they were all human, or dwarves...None that matched the description.

He dove underwater, while Akako searched the northern buildings, he tried his luck with the southern...

He opened his eyes underwater, the salt water burnt his eyes...Though he ignored it, he swam down into what seemed like an inn...As he swam into it, he saw the ale mixing with the water, tinting the water a yellow and citrus color...He ignored that though, as he searched through it...

There were many drowned humans in the inn, they all had panic on there faces...Some even had been impaled he supposed by the impact...He winced.

As he looked in the kitchen, there was no one to be found... It was empty...As his breath was running out, he decided to check the upstairs...His face began to turn red as he needed oxygen as soon as he could get it.

He looked through the upstairs, and surprisingly, there was not one person there... He swam quickly at a rapid pace out of the inn, and upwards to the surface of the water.

As his head peaked from the water into the oxygen filled world around him he let out a gasp, and then began breathing heavily...He looked to find Akako, but didn't see her... He figured she was still searching...

As soon as he got enough oxygen back in him, he took a deep breath before diving into the water again...

He saw what looked like a small remote home...And decided that should be his destination... As he made it down...The door was locked, so he had to enter through one of the windows that had been broken.

As he did, he made it into the house, suddenly a piece of glass came into his view...As suddenly as it did, it cut over his eye...He yelped in pain, opening his mouth, he accidentally swallowed some salt water...He saw his blood began to tint the clear water, red. He was surprised at how sharp the glass was...It had cut him deeply, with little to no impact...

He closed his eye so blood would not get into it, luckily the cut just went over his brow, outer eyelid, and cheekbone. Not affecting the eye itself. Suddenly he saw something, it made him go wide-eyed as his stomach sank...

He saw a _Night Elf woman_..._with green hair..._

'No please...No...' He thought to himself with a sorrowful frown as he rushed to the woman's direction, he looked to her and saw her eyes open...Her expression was terror filled...

Even though he wasn't sure if this was the right woman, he decided _if it was, _he wanted to get that expression off of her face when Akako saw her...

He took his fingers and gently closed her eyelids, as he gently closed her mouth...She now looked more peaceful...Thei quickly picked her up in his arms as he began to swim with her to the surface...

His breath began to run low once more as supporting the woman was increasing the time it took to swim to the surface...Eventually he had made it with the Night Elf woman in his arms as his head emerged from the water, along with the woman's body... He looked towards Akako with a sorrowful frown...

Akako saw him, her eyes went wide, as her stomach dropped. As she looked towards him...she saw..._.._

_Her..._

"No!" She cried as she swam at a rapid pace towards the boy with the deceased woman in his arms...As she arrived he saw her eyes widened and watered upon the sight of the Night Elf woman...Shock, horror, pain, suffering, and sorrow all were apparent on her face in what seemed like an instant...

_"N-N-N-N-No...p-please god...n-no..." _She said quietly as she finished closing the gap between the boy, the woman, and her. The tears began to fall from her eyes...

"A-Akako...I...I'm...so...sorry..." Thei stated sadly looking at the girl, realizing his worst thoughts were indeed reality...

Akako took the woman from Thei's arms, her eyes still wide...Her expression burdened with grief and sadness...She began to sob silently...Trembling with the woman in her arms...

_"A-A-Arithna...P-Please...D-Don't l-leave me...I n-need y-you...I c-can't b-be a-alone..." _Akako said in between her sobs, her body trembling in realization, as her worst fears had come true..._Causing her heart to nearly stop entirely..._

"_P-Please_...let me wake up...I...why..._W-why...This can't be true...I...It just can't! Please god! Don't let it be true!" _She cried out in a horror filled despair, she rested her woe filled face on the deceased Night Elf woman's collar-bone, and began sobbing uncontrollably...

Thei winced in sadness..._Why did this have to be reality...? If there is a god...Is he really this cruel?_

He watched as Akako let out her misery...He wanted to comfort her...Yet...He was reluctant to do so...Was it a wise decision to do so? Would she accept it..._or __reject it?_

He took his hand nervously and placed it gently on her shoulder, nervously trembling as he did so...His eyes were filled with grief as he did so...

"_Akako..._I'm so sorry...I...I...I-I'm sorry...I d-don't know...h-how it feels...t-to lose s-someone...t-t-that c-close..." He said in melancholy...His words were stuttered, as he was nervous as to if he was doing the right thing or not...He wanted to help her..._But would she accept it?_

He frowned as he saw Akako continue to sob, nearly unable to breath in between each of them...He looked up to the dusk sky...As the darkness would soon consume the light...

'W-Why...Why...Is...W-Why is this world..._such a dreadful place...?" _Thei thought forlornly...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**_


	15. Rejects Chapter Fourteen: Seppuku

_**Rejects Chapter Fourteen:**_

_**Seppuku**_

* * *

Thei watched sadly as Akako continued to sob over her fallen mentor, he frowned as he wanted _her to have...happiness...not sorrow..._

"A-Akako...H-How a-about we bring her to land...? I-If that's o-okay I mean..." Thei asked hesitantly, they had swum for the last three hours...With all the tears Akako had shed, he was worried about her strength and current well-being in the water. She, still to this moment was, holding her deceased mentor...

Akako didn't reply, but she merely swam by Thei with Arithna still in her arms...Her cries never died down..._Not at all..._

Thei followed her hesitantly, as his sadden frown was still evident...He couldn't image the _pain_ the Worgen girl was going through.

Eventually, they made it to grassy land that bordered the water, as Akako got out of the water with her mentor still in her arms. Thei followed as he along with the girl got out of the water...

_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip..._

The water colliding with the ground was the only thing that could be heard, as Thei watched as Akako just stood there staring at her mentor...Tear's were no longer falling from her eyes...Instead just an empty, emotionless stare...Thei's eyes widened as he approached the girl..

"H-Hey Akako...D-Do you want me to hold her...? I-I just mean...if your arms are getting t-tired, is all..." He stated nervously. He honestly said the thing that first came to his mind, he didn't really think about the words he said...He just hoped that they didn't sound bad...

Akako didn't reply instead she just started walking with her mentor in her arms in no particular direction, Thei followed immediately...He was a bit nervous as to where she was going, but decided it was better to not dwell on it...

He followed her for a while, until they had eventually made it into what seemed like an intact guard tower that had been abandoned...Akako stopped, as she looked around for something of her desire...

She eventually found it, it was in the miniature tool cabin that was along the guard tower's entrance.

"_Thei, get this."_ She said abruptly, Thei immediately ran to her and got the object of her desire upon her request..._Yet her voice..._

_It scared him..._

It was so emotionless and haunted it didn't seem like she was a member of the living, and instead a part of the scourge.

As he picked up the shovel, he turned to her...Awaiting her next request...

"_I need to bury her." _She said once more with no emotion , it sent chills up Thei's spine...

"_Akako...Let me do it...Just why _don't you get some rest...? _There is a bed up in the tower most likely..." _Thei said as comfortingly as possible, hoping that the rest would bring her to a more stable condition...

"..." Akako paused for a moment, as she looked downwards to the ground...

"_You're right...I should get some rest..." Is the last thing she said before she set Arithna on the ground, as she walked into the guard tower..._

Thei began to get nervous as to her tone when she had said that, it was as if she had _realized _something...It was odd...

'Please...God...Keep her safe...' Thei thought nervously, looking up at the sky...

Thei sighed, as he began to take the shovel and impale into the soil below...He grunted as he pulled out each clump of dirt...The dirt was moist, which made it extremely difficult to separate the soil before he pulled up each pile of dirt.

Thei frowned sadly as he saw the Night Elf woman behind him, he wished she wouldn't have been slain by whatever force of nature had caused this...He wished for her sake..._And Akako's sake..._

He sighed once more, before he dug the shovel into the dirt below, as the burial site for the Night Elf woman...

* * *

_**Three Hours Later...**_

* * *

Thei was dripping with sweat as his clothes and hair were drenched, he was breathing heavily...He set the shovel down, as he sat down he panted heavily, his breath was shaky as he was exhausted...

He looked towards the sky as he watched the night have its way over the day, it was dark outside, but the moon shined bright...The stars lit up through the sky, it looked so _beautiful_ tonight... Suddenly...He had the urge to sing something he learned when he was young...He began...

_"Oh sleeping stars, why are you so sad tonight?"_

_"Oh sleeping stars, will you shine for me tonight?"_

_"Oh sleeping stars..."_

_"Can you see them float in the night sky?"_

_"Can you hear those echoes of their sweet cries, creating a tune?"_

_"Can you see them shine so bright?"_

_"Can you feel their loneliness through their cold light, touching you?" _

He stopped, as he looked down towards the floor sadly...He then, looked towards the deceased Night Elf woman, and he stood up and walked towards her...He had gotten carried away with the song...

He picked her up, and he gently placed her in the small dug hole made for the burial of the woman...He sighed as he realized he would have to dig once more, and his strength was running low...But he wanted to do it...For the woman, and for Akako...

'Hmmm...I should probably check up on Akako... I hope she is alright...' He thought sadly.

With that thought, he made his way into the guard tower. He gently opened the door and closed it behind him...It was _oddly silent._

He made his way to the circular steps and walked up them, he made his way up them hastily as he suddenly began to become worried...He felt..._something wasn't right..._

As he made it to the top floor, he was two rooms...One that appeared to be a small armory, however, there was no door so he could see clearly inside that it was indeed empty..._And another room with the door shut..._

He immediately made his way to the door, and knocked..

"Akako? Are you alright? Please, speak up." He said nervously as he continued to knock, there was no reply.

After a few more seconds, he asked once more. "Akako?" He said nervously as he continued to knock, once again, no reply.

His breath began to shake, as he tried to open it, however the door was locked...

"Akako?! Please, please...open the door..." He said once more nervously as he knocked again...

_'Something's wrong...' _He thought, as he reached in his pockets looking for his daggers...

'Damn it, they are gone...I forgot...' He remembered, his worry overshadowing his memory.

He then, stepped back, and ran into the armory for an axe, he quickly picked on up and ran back to the door..

With a few chops against the door, the door began to slowly break down...Slashes were all over the wooden door, until, eventually with one final fearsome strike, the door broke entirely...

He ran in and the sight before him nearly made his heart stop...

He saw _Akako...In a pool of her own blood, on the floor..._

"No, god no! Please god...no..." He said as he ran up to her and dropped to his knees, he picked her up in his arms as he investigated the source of the wound...

He saw a cut in her throat, however it didn't look too deep... He pressed his ear down near her chest...

"Thank god...She is still breathing." He said slightly in relief but was still in a high panic due to her wound...

He looked around him as he found what looked like a large shirt... He sent her down gently, as he stood up and ran over to it quickly...He picked it up, and ripped it. He took the newly ripped piece of cloth and kneeled by Akako once more, and gently picked her up in his arms.

He tied it around her neck, with a great deal of pressure so that the blood loss would hopefully reduce its pace of escaping her...

He picked her up then in his arms, as he ran out the room, and hastily down the steps, yet careful not to stumble... Once he was down the steps, he ran out of the door, and down the steps from the entrance of the guard tower to the grassy plains.

He ran out onto the plains with Akako in his arms, as he made his way to the direction in which Akako had left the horse..

He looked towards her in panic, he frowned that he saw the bleeding was only slightly reducing its pace...

Suddenly as he continued traveling in the southern direction, he saw the horse still patiently sitting by Menethil Harbor. He smiled as he saw the horse patiently standing there, yet he wasn't tied up...

'I guess Akako trained him...Or he is just extremely loyal.' He thought curiously.

Suddenly, Thei increased his pace as the gap between him and the horse eventually was little to none. He approached the horse quickly, as he gently set Akako up on the horse, careful of her wound as he hopped on behind her. He saw the stance in the horse change, as if he knew something was wrong.. The horse looked towards Thei as if he realized the situation, Thei frowned but gave the horse a reassuring pat.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay..._I promise, even if it's the last thing I do." _He said with a smile, the horse's stance seemed to calm as if he had understood Thei's words... Thei's eyes widened in surprise, this was truly a unique and incredible horse from what it had seemed.

He felt relief as he got on and put his arms around Akako to get control of the horse's harness...As he did this, suddenly a realization hit him...

"_Damn..._I have _no idea how to control a horse..."_ He thought nervously, as he looked at the horse below him...

Suddenly, he did as he saw Akako had done previously, he tugged the horse's harness in the correct direction, the horse followed without much trouble. Thei sighed in relief.

He didn't want to smack the horse to go, as he thought that was a bit _cruel. _Instead he gently patted the horse twice on the head, and instantly they took off. Thei's eyes widened, as he had doubt that the horse would have made that connection _so easily..._

They began to travel at a rapid pace, as Thei looked towards Akako and _her wound..._A worried and grim expression began to take over his face...

_"Please hold in there Akako...Please..." _ He said quietly, as he still looked over her anxiously as their rapid pace continued...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! The song the Thei sings, I have no rights to at all... The song is...**_

_**Wintersun: Sleeping Stars.**_

_**They are a cool band, so if your curiosity peaks, check them out. :)**_

_**Thanks again! :D**_


	16. Rejects Chapter Fifteen: Succor

_**Rejects Chapter Fifteen:**_

_**Succor**_

* * *

Thei continued to travel in the northern direction, he really wasn't sure where to go with time being of the essence...He needed to make sure that they would be willing to help the girl..._Even if it was the Alliance..._

He sighed, as the horse continued its rapid pace...This could be one of the last time's he is able to _see _Akako...

He looked towards the girl in front of him who was shallowly breathing and winced, suddenly they crossed a bridge as they made their way over water seemed like a gap of the ocean that had peaked through the land...

As they made it over the bridge, he saw a small wooden sign with the words...'Arathi Highland' engraved into it, he supposed that is where they had made it to...

He sighed as they continued going at a rapid pace...

'Please...Let us find something..._Soon...' _Thei thought nervously, as he watched the grassy plains continue around him...

* * *

_**Three Hours Later...**_

* * *

Thei began to get extremely nervous as the time continued to tick lower, and lower for Akako...

"There has to be something, somewhere!" He thought irritably.

He watched as the rain fell from the sly colliding with the horse, Akako, and him while they were riding at such a rapid pace through the lands...

Suddenly he saw another sign...'Hillsbrad Foothill Land Limits.' His eyes widened as they continued...

'Damn, where are we now?' He thought nervously.

He looked at the girl in front of him, he breathing was still shaky, and shallow. He was doing everything he could to keep her alive...He just hoped she had the willpower to make it until they were some where that could give her the proper medical attention.

He looked as the land began to scatter, and suddenly, not long after he passed the Hillsbrad Hill's area location limits, he decided to head more in the southwestern direction hoping for better luck...

* * *

_**One Hour Later...**_

* * *

Thei continued charging forward upon the horse with Akako with him, his desperation was rapidly rising..

Time was beginning to dwindle down, he had made it to a path where it seemed like everything was..._grey...and lifeless..._

He sighed, as it seemed like there were no towns, _anywhere._

He began to panic on what to do with Akako's current medical standpoint, but began to see something he had not expected...

He looked upon the grey grassy plains along with the dead trees, and began to see...A large quantity..._of blood..._

_'Damn it all...Where are we? Is it safe?' _He thought irritably, a nervous frown was placed upon his face.

As the horse continued his rapid pace, he looked as he saw the land began to also be engulfed in what seemed like..._spider web. _

The spider web also had been _covered in blood..._

Thei gulped as they continued charging, and suddenly they came upon a sign with blood upon it...

...'_Gilneas'... _

Thei read the sign as they quickly passed it...His face began to contort into a concerned expression...

'_I hope this place is safe...Please...Let it be...' _Thei thought as he began to panic...

* * *

_**Moments Later...**_

* * *

Eventually, they had made it to the entrance to the city...Thei gulped as the place looked large, dark, bloodied and flat out _intimidating... _But he decided to press on...

As he venture hesitantly down the path, he looked to his left and right and saw multiple corpses of werewolf like creatures that looked similar to _Akako..._

There was _mauled_ human bodies along with these corpses, causing Thei to wince... Would this be the same outcome in the _city?...Would it just be a death ridden ghost-town?_

Thei sighed, as his face began to become determined, he ignored the fear and decided he had to take a chance... It was necessary, _for her sake..._

He made his way down the roads surrounded by falling and decaying wooden fences, and eventually...It seemed he had made it to the entrance...He saw a _huge_ wooden door with a_ castle _wall... He stopped at the door as he examined it and looked around...

'Damn it! Please don't tell me I made it all this way, just for a dead end!' He cursed irritably, his breathing beginning to become shaky.

Suddenly, he saw figures approach the top of the castle walls..._He remembered the words Akako told them their race was...Worgens..._

He saw a few Worgen figures at the top of the castle wall with torches in hand, they seemed to be dressed in what seemed like guard attires... They looked towards the boy and the girl, who were still mounted upon the horse...They closed the distance between one another as they conversed to one another briefly, in which Thei figured they were discussing the pending situation... Suddenly one of them walked away...

Then, he saw the next Worgen guard walk away...His stomach sank...And panic began to set into him, his face turned into a worried frown...

'_They aren't just going to leave us out here...Are...t-they?' _Thei thought hesitantly, his desperation beginning to engulf his stomach, as his stomach continued to seem to drop lower in worry...

He was in dire panic, and tried to shuffle through thoughts on _what to do _now...

Suddenly, something pulled him from his stupor, something he was not anticipating...

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the massive door in front of him begin to open...The city slowly showing itself through the now spreading doors...

He saw many buildings, many with broken windows, and blood splattered all over them... He saw some buildings that looked burnt, and some that flat out looked as if they collapsed...The town seemed to be in ruins...

He gulped as he saw a small army of Worgens approach him from the opening door, creating a triangular row of them following behind what seemed like their leader... They all were armored, and appeared to be what was their military...

Slowly, the Worgens approached him cautiously, their weapons were reading in their hands...They glared at the elven boy, confusion and suspicion evident in their eyes.. Their eyes widened at the sight of the Worgen girl who was unconscious with a bloodied cloth tied around her neck, they could tell she had been wounded.

As soon as they saw this, they immediately took an aggressive stance with infuriated expressions replacing their once suspicious ones that were previously placed upon the elven boy.

"_Elf! What have you done to her?!" _The Worgen leader seethed at the elven boy with a glare that could kill, this caught the boy by surprise...

"W-What?! N-Nothing! S-She...I-I didn't do this!" He said nervously in reply with a paranoid frown, he held up his hands in his defense, attempting to show that he was no harm...

"My king, this is one of the _Horde. _We must capture him immediately, rather if he tries to flee or not." One of the Worgen's stated hastily to the leading Worgen, this Worgen seemed to be another high ranking soldier within their military...

Thei's stomach sank...'_C-Cap-ture...?" _He thought, his fear began to run rampant through him though he tried to shoo it off to the best of his abilities...He continued to receive angered glares from all of the Worgens, in which he tried to disregard and keep a calmed expression to the best of his abilities...

"You're right general...He is most likely the one who caused this...I'm not sure what his thought basis or his intentions were bringing her here though..." He said angered, yet curiously with his hand to his chin...His angered eyes still placed upon Thei.

"It's most likely the _Horde's _idea of sending a message...They're taking advantage of our situation, they most likely look at us as an easy target." The Worgen general replied calmly, his gaze also focused on the boy, hatred flowing in the Worgen's eyes at the boy.

"_Men! Charge the boy!" The king shouted the order suddenly, _pointing his large claymore towards the boy, his eyes narrowing in anger and spite...

Suddenly, the Worgen males took up their arms as they got ready to charge as, hatred, spite, anger, and disdain filled glares were all possessed by each member of the Worgen army towards the elven boy. They began to walk towards the boy...

Suddenly, Thei eyes widened in surprise as he held up his arms, "_Wait, please!" _He shouted, panic evident in his voice, stopping the Worgen army in their track.

The Worgen's hesitated for a moment, eyeing the boy suspiciously...

"_I won't struggle...Please, I won't put up a fight...Just please, get her some medical attention!" _The boy shouted nervously towards the group of Worgens, causing them to glare at each other in confusion and auspiciousness. They continued to glare at him awaiting his next action.

Slowly, Thei got off of the horse, as he stepped his feet onto the concrete below. His face turned into a saddened frown as he turned towards the horse once more as he gently pulled Akako off of the horse into his arms...He held her as he faced the Worgens once again and he nervously walked up to them, his stance began to tremble in fear, yet he ignored it... He slowly, yet eventually closed the distance between them as he held the girl in his arms out to them...A worried frown evident on his face..

_"Please...Save her..." _He said, his voice shaking with anxiety...He felt tremendously uneasy...

The Worgens glared at their King for further orders, he nodded to them as one of his soldiers slowly approached the boy with a loathing stare, his eyes still filled with suspicion and hatred.

He, gently took the girl from the boys arms as he glared daggers at the boy, taking the girl into his own arms... He backed away cautiously as the boy began to hold up his arms, with a nervous frown...He, then, spoke up.

_"A-As I-I s-said before...I won't put up a fight...I-I...s-surrender..." _He said as his saddened gaze looked down towards the floor with his arms still held in the air...

The King glared at the boy for a moment in suspicion, before he broke the gaze as he turned to one of his soldiers and nodded towards him...

The soldier gave a small smile, as his rage was evident in his eyes glaring at the elven boy, hastily he approached the boy with an aggressive stance...

He closed the gap between them, as he kicked out the boy's feet from under him, as he collapsed to his knees, the impact upon the concrete causing the boy to wince.

Thei looked up once more in fear before he saw the displeased Worgen take the hilt of his sword with a menacing glare, and saw as the Worgen raised his arms in preparation, as he made his way to bash the hilt into the boy's face...

_That was the final thing Thei saw, before everything went black..._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**  
_


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Devotion

_**Rejects: Chapter Sixteen **_

_**Devotion**_

* * *

"_Thank you, child..." An eerie voice awoke Thei..._

Thei's eyes began to slowly open and as he rubbed his head in confusion. His whole body seemed to ache, horrendously... He, after comprehending the amount of pain he was in, sat up and rubbed his eyes to see where he was...

He was in a pure white room, and did not see a single thing besides the endless pure white enviroment that surrounded him...

Suddenly, a figure began to materialize...He watched in awe as the figure came into its full form...

_It was..._

_The deceased Night Elf woman from before..._

Thei continued to sit indian style as he rubbed his eyes to see if they were not just imagining random things...As he rubbed them, he opened them again and once again saw the woman...

The woman sat there with a small chuckle at the boy's actions, she smiled as she gently approached him...

"Do no fret, I am indeed, not just an image from your mind." She said with a small smile as she came to a halt a few feet away from Thei.

Thei nodded with a confused expression, as he slowly stood up, he winced a bit in pain...He wasn't sure why his whole body was _aching so..._

"My boy, I wanted to thank you...Thank you for saving _her, _her life has been tragic, yet she must continue and not attempt to leave prematurely..." She said as her expression got a bit more serious, her eyes narrowing slightly..

Thei gave a small smile, "I'm glad to help. I just hope she's _alright now..." _His voice trailed off as a sad frown replaced his smile.

"Do not stress yourself, she indeed, is _alive. _It was close, _very close; _but thanks to you, she will pull through." She said with an appreciative smile...

Thei sighed in relief that she would be okay, his head dropping a bit...He, then, raised his head up as laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, his cheeks slightly tinting red.

"T-Thank you." He said with a happy smile, his cheeks still noticeably red..

"Which brings me to another topic I wish to inform you of..." She said with a small sigh as she looked to the boy.

"You'll have to forgive her for the way she acts, sometimes...It's not that she dislikes you or anything like that, it's just that the events that have happened have hardened her...The only reason she opened up to me, is I luckily met her right before she completely adapted her new stone wall personality..." She said with a sigh and a frown as she looked towards the ground...She then looked at the boy for a moment, examining him.

"T-Thank you...I figured...I just kind of am not sure how to approach her with anything...She can be...Kind of intimidating..." He joked, with a smile as his hand rested on the back of his head.

"Yes, which leads me to something else that I wished to ask you...Is that alright?" She asked, waiting for the boy's response while looking towards him.

"Sure, ask what ever you would like." He said with a smile, looking happily towards the Night Elf woman.

Arithna put a hand to her chin narrowing her eyes, before asking...

"Though you have known her briefly...You have become quiet fond of Akako...Haven't you?" She asked abruptly, eyeing the boy suspiciously...

Immediately, his face flushed as he looked down towards the ground nervously as he gripped his wrist...He sat there for a moment before replying...

"I-I...I-I d-dont know..." He replied nervously as his voice was shaky, his cheeks were still burning as he continued to look towards the ground, fidgeting a bit...

The Night Elf woman chuckled a bit at his reaction, her expression lightning.

"It's _alright _child, you don't have to be embarrassed." She said reassuringly, with a smile.

"I just was curious, I _sensed _it within you, but I was curious..." She said with another smile looking towards the boy who was still embarrassed as he looked towards the ground, fidgeting a bit.

"But, I want you to know that you shouldn't get discouraged..._Once _she is given enough time, she will come around... She just is a bit...Well, let's say _stubborn." _She said with a sigh and a smile

He looked up towards her curiously as she continued, "Don't worry, you will understand eventually..._It'll just take time..." _She said inquisitively with a smirk.

He nodded and suddenly, as he was there with her...He noticed the white around them began to fade...As her body began to leave his view...She looked as if she was dust that was slowly disappearing with each gust of wind.

He looked at her alerted, as suddenly, in nearly an instant, her body completely vanished. He looked confused...As suddenly, the white around him turned into _black..._

Slowly, his pain began to drastically increase, as he felt that he was returning to reality...He slowly stirred, as his eyes began to open...

* * *

Everything was extremely blurry as his eyes began to try to adjust to his surroundings, he tried to rub his eyes, but he felt his arms were chained up. Suddenly, he began alert as a nervous frown took his face...

His eyes eventually became clear as he looked around him...He appeared to be in some, _dark prison_, it had rats all around the floor and blood splattered all over the walls...He gulped, unsure of the impending situation.

He looked down, then back, as he saw his arms were chained up to the wall behind him through small holes that seemed to have been stabbed through the concrete walls...He was unsure of what was to happen with him being in here... He couldn't stand nor sit, as the distance of the chains had caused him to only be able to rest idle on his knees...If he tried to stand up or sit down, the chains would pull him to his previous position. It kept him subdued in close proximity to the wall.

He looked around as he saw a hall in front of him, a small torch plastered upon one of the walls in the hall... The prison did not seem to possess much security besides the chains... He tugged his arm out of curiosity as to how strong of a mechanism he was in...As he did, he winced, the chains did not budge, not at all...

Suddenly, he heard a door open...Then shortly after close, as footsteps began to come down the hallway...He gulped readying himself for his impending situation.. The Worgen general from earlier suddenly appeared in the doorway...

He stared at me for a moment with his eyes narrowing, as he then approached me, a displeased look glued to his face.

"Tell me. What is a _Blood Elf _doing in _Gilneas?" _He asked irritably with his hand to his chin, waiting for the boy's reply...

"I-I told you before, I just wanted to keep her alive..." He trailed off, as his he dropped his head as his lips curled into a frown.

"I think you are missing the point." He said as he stepped closer, closing the distance between him and the boy.

"There is _no reason, _for a Horde member to be so close to here...It simply _does not _make sense...So, as I said before...What is your purpose, _in Gilneas?"_ He asked once more as his tone became more aggressive, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I t-told you! That _is _the reason! I met her awhile ago and she got hurt! I went in any direction possible to find medical aid!" He replied a bit more loudly then he had meant, his eyes focused on the Worgen general in front of him.

"_I do not think you understand the severity of the situation. You showed up with one of our own, near death. There is only a few solutions to this." _He said menacingly, as he crouched down towards the boy to look him in the eyes...

"You see, either way this concludes in the end, _you're going to die..." _He said abruptly, causing Thei's eyes to widen, as shock overwhelmed his face.

"_But," _He said as he stood up once more, turning his back and walking away from the boy. "We can either make this _painless, _or _painful."_ He sneered causing Thei to wince.

"_W-What...What...d-do you mean?" _Thei asked nervously, eyeing the Worgen general curiously.

"Well, you can either tell me everything you know now..._Or;_ much to my please, I'll beat you to a pulp until you spit it out." The Worgen said while turning to the Blood Elf boy with a smirk.

Thei's eyes widened, _he really didn't know anything... What was he supposed to do?_

"B-But...I-I really don't know..._a-anything..." _Thei gulped nervously.

"_Hm. So be it." _The Worgen stated as he opened a cabinent, as he pulled out a knife from it, he then glared at the knife before returning his gaze to the boy. This caused Thei's eyes to widen...

The Worgen approached him with the knife in hand...The Worgen gave him a smirk as he halted in front of the boy.

_"Last chance." _The Worgen warned, giving the Thei a menacing stare...

Thei merely stayed silent, he realized his objections would not do anything..._Instead, _he merely hung his head with a frown...Preparing himself for the pain that was coming...

The Worgen smiled, as he then took the knife and slash Thei's abdomen abruptly. Blood immediately fell to the ground, staining the knife. Thei's eyes widened, the pain set in. He yelped in agony causing the Worgen to smile...

Thei watched with his head hung as the blood trickled down his legs to the floor... He began to breathe heavilly as his anxiety was getting the better of him...The Worgen then took his fist and slammed it into the boy's gut...The boy's eyes widened in discomfort, he felt as the air was knocked out of him...

Thei began to gag as he coughed up small amounts of blood. He looked up towards the Worgen, he saw as the Worgen went towards the cabinet once more. He came back, this time, with an iron chain...

The Worgen abruptly lifted the chain up as he slammed it against the boy's chest causing Thei to scream in pain once more... He felt that one blow had made his whole ribcage nearly shatter...

He began to pant, as shock began to set in...His body began to tremble...He felt his stomach sink, as he _realized _that he was most likely going to _die..._

He looked up towards the Worgen with a frown, as the Worgen began to play through his arsenal of tools of torture. There was a leather whip, iron mace, spiked wooden club, multiple sized daggers, and axes of all sorts...Thei's fear began to overwhelm him as he began to twitch nervously, the shock apparent; and impending suffrage made his panic even more evident. He looked towards the Worgen in terror as the Worgen merely smirked, as he picked up a new dagger to continue to make the boy suffer...

For the next few hours...All that could be heard, _were the screams of a pained young Blood Elf boy..._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**_


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Chaos

_**Rejects Chapter Seventeen:**_

_**Chaos**_

* * *

_"Akako..." A familiar voice called out..._

_"Akako...Wake yourself, my child..." It called out once more..._

Akako's eyes began to open slowly, as she realized she was..._Alive._

She sat up, and looked around her...The room was snow-white, and nothing other than the color itself was in sight.

Akako looked towards the culprit of the voice, but saw nothing...

'W-Where..._am I... How am I...Alive...?' _She thought in uncertainty, scanning the emptiness around her. Her eyes wide in confusion, she rubbed her dead...

Suddenly, she had a thought and put her hand towards he neck...She felt it and examined it with her hand, but nothing was there any more...Akako gulped realizing she had indeed survived...

She wasn't sure though if this was _reality..._ Her surroundings seemed so..._False._

Suddenly, she looked up as a figure began to materialize...

Her eyes widened as she saw the green hair flow freely from a familiar elf, all of the final components of her master's body began to form.

She began to become filled with glee at the sight of her master as she completely materialized..._Yet, _she realized...This was most likely _not _real...

She stood up, as she looked towards her, her eyes had a bit of suspicion in them, but still; she was in awe and joy at her mentor's appearance...

They stood there for a moment, their gazes focused on one another, examining each other's body language. They were mere feet away from each other... Suddenly, Akako _broke _the silence...

"_Arithna..." _Akako began quietly, her eyes focused on the figure before her, not only in confusion, but also _relief..._

_"Hello, my child..." _The figure spoke as a smile formed on her face, sending chills down Akako's spine... The voice she hadn't heard in two years, causing her to shudder in reminiscence... She ignored it though, as she began to speak once more...

_"Y-You...you a-are...y-you're-" Akako began nervously but was cut off._

_"Dead?" _Arithna stated all too calmly, causing Akako to wince... She still had a smile on her face, as if the subject of her own demise didn't upset her in any fashion.

"..." Akako wanted to speak, but decided against it...She frowned instead, the _hurt, sorrow, _and_ anger _of Arithna's passing catching up to her once more...

_"Child...Why? Why did you try and end your life?" _She asked abruptly, as her eyes narrowed into a more serious gaze. It caught Akako off guard, but she narrowed her eyes in response as she formed a reply...

_"The better question is...Why not?" _Akako replied, irritably... She didn't mean to sound irritable to the woman in front of her, but to the world itself... Cursing her life in vain.

Arithna raised an eyebrow at her response before replying...

_"_Akako... You are_ strong_... You are_ brave_... You are not somebody who would commit _such an act_... Do not waste your chance at life... You _will _regret it..." Arithna spoke up once more, her voice became slightly angered, which was unfamiliar to Akako...She had never been angry with her previously...

_"_Even if that _were true, _I do not care either way. This whole life I have been in has been a damned existence ever since I was born... Everybody I loved and cared for has _died, _and my father, I do not even know where he _is _at, or if he _is _alive." She replied, her voice filled with many emotions, sadness, sorrow, anger, remorse, and an overall _bitterness..._

_"Child, _though those events have happened... _You cannot give up. You can fight through this." _Arithna said reassuringly, as she continued her questioning gaze at Akako.

"You _don't understand Arithna!_ _Even if I try, I will die in vain! _I will _not _live in happiness, or empathy, I will live in _sorrow, anger, hatred, and in a leery hell!" _She concluded angrily, her bitterness becoming more apparent with each word...

"_Yes you can! If you truly believe you can, then you indeed can fulfill the type of life that you want to live! You have to believe though! If you don't believe, you will not achieve your desires. You need to be more optimistic." _Arithna stated truthfully, looking towards Akako with narrowed irritable eyes...

Akako sat for a moment and turned her gaze to the floor, the two had _never _fought like this before... It was..._Odd... _The whole situation simply made Akako uncomfortable, and kind of awkwardly..._Depressed..._

Akako sighed as she back up towards the woman she truly indeed did care about...Yet...She felt like she had _disappointed _her mentor...

Her gaze was now less angry and irritable, and more sorrow and woe filled... Her tears began to flow from her eyes, and Arithna's stern expression turned into a sympathetic frown as she approached the despair ridden Worgen girl slowly...

The Worgen girl collapsed to her knees as her sobs became more and more frequent, her gaze focused on the ground...Her mentor kneeled down in front of the girl, and began to stroke her shoulder carefully...

The Worgen girl then launched herself into her mentors chest, hoping she would accept and embrace her, in which she did...She rubbed her hand along the Worgen girl's back in comfort and love...Akako closed her eyes tightly, as the tears fully poured from her eyes with no end near...

"_I-I-I'm s_o..._s-s-sorry..." _Akako mumbled out to her mentor, muffled into her chest in between sobs...Her eyes still clenched shut...

"It is alright, _my child..." _She whispered to the crying Worgen girl, who was in her embrace, "But please know, _you are not alone..."_ She told the Worgen girl with a reassuring tone and smile...

The Worgen girl gently moved away for the embrace, as she looked at the Night Elf woman in the eyes... Her curiousity was peaked at the her mentor's statement...

"W-W-What..._d-do y-you mean?_" She mumbled out, as her sobs began to die down. Her gaze was still focused on the Night Elf woman in front of her.

"The boy..._Thei..._I don't know if you know this..._But, _he thinks a great deal of you..." She said hesitantly, cautious not to say too much to the girl in front of her.

Akako's eyes turned somewhat from bitterness to confusion, the thoughts of the boy lingered over her mind... She _did _feel guilty about the way she treated him, but some of the things he did, just infuriated her...

"I do not know why you hold such a grudge against him." The night elf woman suddenly said, ripping Akako from her inner emotions. Causing her focus to once again, be placed on the Night Elf woman.

"_Have you not seen some of the incidents he has caused?" _She said with a bit of irritability on her tongue, as her eyes narrowed somewhat. Displeasure becoming apparent on her face.

Arithna let out a long sigh, she had seen this side of Akako before. Though Akako was very intelligent, she was also very _stubborn._

"_Child. _He has had _no parents, _no _guide, _nobody that has shown him what _right, or wrong _is..._ You need to give him some benefit of the doubt, _his intentions are not misguided in the incorrect direction." She replied to the Worgen girl, who was still unable to accept that the boy was a beneficial factor in her life.

"And _how do you know this?" _Akako asked bitterly, her negativity plaguing her voice once more.

"In the after life," She began, "I have seen _many things. _Not only have I seen _your _visions, but ever since he has been traveling with you, _his as well..._" Arithna concluded, looking towards the girl for her reaction.

Akako rolled her eyes, as her irritation only grew with the words that were being spoke.

"_Right, I'm sure..._. I'm sure his life has been _so troubling..._" Akako replied _sarcastically, _ her irritably making its presence known to the Night Elf woman...

Arithna had _heard enough. _She was _not used _to this side of Akako, and was becoming disappointed in the girl and her sudden lack of compassion. She _now, _lost her temper, _herself. _Her eyes narrowed, along with her brows furrowing, she displeased frown on her face.

_"You are being a complete fool!" _Arithna suddenly yelled towards the Worgen girl, catching her off guard, her eyes began to widen. Arithna resumed her lecture after a few seconds.

_"That boy, is now in a dungeon, being tortured, just cause he wanted to save your life! _He could have _left you to die, _but he didn't! Nor _would he ever! He now thinks he is going to die himself! _But you want to know something _truly remarkable? _He doesn't care, because he _believes_ that you will continue to live! And is glad that he sacrificed his _own life, _so you, _could keep your own!_" She yelled towards the girl, her eyes narrowed at the girl in anger. She had never spoken to Akako like this before.

Akako sat there for a moment dumbfounded at not only what the girl had said, but in the way she was spoken to from her master... It truly caught her _off guard..._Her once narrowed irritable eyes, turned wide-eyed and possessed a small glint of remorse. She bit her lip somewhat as she began to speak quietly once more. Her gaze turning towards the floor...

_"He...H-He...is going to...die?" She mumbled _out, as she began to once again look up towards Arithna.

"If you _must _know, he _very well_ could. He took you to _Gilneas _for medical attention, and they presume him as a Horde spy that is attempting to use false naïvety as a disguise. They are planning to _execute him _after they torture him for information, _he does not even know!" _Arithna spoke once more in a loud tone, lecturing the girl furthermore...

Akako began to feel remorse as her head dropped, and her gaze once more focused on the ground... She was curious as to why the boy had gone to Gilneas, but, decided not to press the matter. The fact that the boy was going to be _executed, _was troubling enough...

Akako bit her lip, as her irritable emotions shattered within her... She didn't know the _extreme _predicament the boy had been put in... Her soul was overwhelmed with sorrow and regret...

_"I...I-I...I-I'm sorry..." She suddenly said quietly, _her gaze was still focused on the floor, not meeting Arithna's...

_'I'm so sorry Thei...I had no intentions of your death...' _She thought sadly, as her cruel life had once again played its harpsichord of woe, stalking the girl _with each vacant note..._

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the break, I had been busy with multiple factors in life, so I apologize for the inconvenience. But I hope you enjoyed!**_


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Aspiration

_**Rejects: Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Aspiration**_

* * *

Thei awoke from unconsciousness... As he awoke, his eyes had a great deal of difficulty opening... His eyes, were swollen, and dried blood coated his eye lids... His whole body was in a state of agony.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, as he looked around him, he saw nothing but darkness... Blood stained the floor from previous actions that his captive had done, to physically harm the boy.

As he stirred, he immediately yelped... Until he had moved, he was still unaware of exactly how much pain he was in... His whole body, felt as if it was being melted from the inside. His skin had been sliced open in multiple areas along his body, and it went from his feet to his head.

He wasn't sure what happened after the Worgen had begun his sadistic torture games, he remembered that after the second tool in his arsenal, that he had blacked out from pain.

He heard chatter in the distance, yet he could not recognize any of the words being said... There was too much of a distance between him and those who speak to intelligently form the words.

He wanted to keep quiet, yet he felt some blood stuck in his throat... Triggering his gag reflex, he began coughing... Much to his dismay, the culprits in the other room had stopped their conversation immediately when the cough had begun.

He tried to mute his coughs, but much to his dismay, it only made each cough worse...

As his coughing died down, he looked up from the ground. He saw to Worgen males that seemed as if they were from the Gilnean military, and they were staring at the boy with disgusted eyes. The two Worgen males had matching armor, and appeared to be equal in rank.

"Well, looks like you're finally awake..._Good." _One the Worgen's stated, with a malicious grin that matched his tone.

Thei looked towards them awaiting his fate, the pain from inside of him had only grown with each second of conciousness. So, he decided not to speak, figuring it was better for his well being. Not only though did he do it for his well being, but he figured each word he spoke would just make the situation worse.

_"_Say your prayers, _elf. _Today, _is your execution day." _The other Worgen said with a nearly jolly tone, at the outcome of this elven boy's life.

Thei's eyes widened at the words that were just spoke, _yet, _he realized this would be eventually happening... The first captive he had been at the mercy of was the first person who informed him of it...

They began to turn to leave the room, when suddenly, the boy spoke up stopping them both in the middle of their tracks.

_"T-Tell me... I-Is the...girl alright?" _Thei spoke between troubled breaths, his gaze still upon the floor, as his agony was evident in each word...

_"The girl?" _One of the Worgen's questioned... Looking towards the boy, with suspicious eyes.

Something in Thei snapped as he looked up towards the soldiers, "_Yes! The girl, the whole reason you are sentencing me to death! Don't tell me your insufficient intelligence has already forgotten that detail!" _Thei yelled towards the Worgen, some of his Blood Elven lineage making itself apparent. He stared the Worgen's with angered narrowed eyes.

The Worgen's became irritated at the boy's sudden outburst. They turned towards the boy, and charged at him. As the Worgen soldiers had closed the distance between them, one of them roughly slammed the boy's head against the stone wall behind him.

The solder had kept his rough grip upon the boy's face, as he looked him in the eyes...

"It's too bad your execution is a public event..._Otherwise, I would just kill you right now..." _His tone became more sinister with each word, as his eyes were filled with pure rage.

Thei didn't let up his angered gaze through this threat, the two continued to stare at each other in anger for what seemed like ages...

Suddenly, a voice pulled the two soldiers from the anger filled state.

"_Rentora! Effilern! Get in here!" _A Worgen commander yelled from the other room, the two immediately stiffened upon hearing this voice. The one Worgen dropped the boy's face, and looked towards the voice.

They returned their gaze to the boy for a brief moment, their angered eyes clashed with each other. Before long, the two turned away from the boy, and left the room. Heading towards the general that was requesting their presence.

As they left, Thei let his head drop as his pain grew... He wasn't sure if this was a proper way to think, _but, _with the way he felt, _he was hoping for death..._

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

* * *

Akako began to stir as reality began to come in to focus... Her breaths were shaky, as the effects from her wound were still evident...

Her eyes slowly opened, as they were greeted harshly by the sun gleaming through the windows... She closed her eyes a few times and opened them once more for everything around her to fully come into focus...

As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she saw that she was in a small bed that was by a small end table, with a tiny burnt candle on top of it.

Her neck was in a great quantity of pain as she began to fully awake... Her breathing itself hurt when she did it to hastily, causing the wound in her throat to ache tirelessly.

Suddenly, a thought hit her that caused her eyes to shoot open, and go entirely wide...

_'Thei...' _She thought, as her remorse began to overwhelm her once more.

She hastily sat up; much to her dismay, her neck wretched in pain causing the girl to wince... However, she ignored it as she turned her body and attempted to get off of the bed and stand.

However, when she did so, she shakily stumbled colliding with the wall. She used her hands to push herself off of the wall and steady herself. She then, walked towards the door, opened it, and left the room she had occupied.

As she walked out, she was confronted by..._Another Worgen..._

Her eyes went wide, as the Worgen's she remembered were rabid, and kill everything in sight... She herself was the only one she knew of that had been tame with the curse.

However, though her shock was evident, her eyes narrowed in anger as she looked towards the figure...

_"How are you feeling?" _The Worgen woman asked with a small smile, looking over the girl.

_"_Where is your _leader? _I need to speak to him. _Now." _Akako said directly, as her tone was serious and slightly menacing. Yet, her injury caused her voice to have a nearly silent tone. She had to put great effort for herself to be heard by other beings.

The female patron's smile turned into a frown, as she replied hesitantly.

"He...He is at the Gilnean military quarters...Why do you ask?" She replied cautiously.

_"_Show me where they are. I have _no time for nonsense." _Akako said once more directly as she looked towards the Worgen patron.

The woman went wide-eyed in shock at the forwardness from the girl, but eventually she hesitantly nodded. She turned around and headed towards a door which Akako had assumed was the exit to the building...

Shortly after, the two Worgen's both left the building, as they made their way down the stone road. Akako looked around herself in horror, painful nostalgia began to flow through her mind... Some of the visible destruction, she could remember the specific event that had caused it.

As they continued walking, she saw more and more Worgen citizens. Her eyes went wide in awe, she hadn't realized so many people had survived with the terrible curse.

Suddenly, she looked forward, as they made their way to what seemed like a branch off building to the castle that was just beside the building.

It had a small sign with two crossed swords carved on it... It had signs of wear after many years of chaos.

"Here we are... Do you need anything else?" The female patron said calmly as she turned towards the girl.

"No, thank you. Forgive me for my tone, pressing matters are at hand." Akako replied hastily, as she made her way towards the building.

Eventually, she made it to the door. And she tried to open it, however, much to her dismay, it was locked. Her eyes narrowed in anger, she was to have none of this.

Her hands cupped, as took a deep shaky breath. She had a small amount of energy and magic left within her, but this was a heavily dire situation.

Suddenly, a gleam of light began to form in her hands. In mere seconds, the beam of light, turned into a full fledged bolt of magic. Quickly, she pushed her hands forward as the beam flew towards the door. As it collided with the door, it broke the door into small fragments.

She quickly made her way into building, as she did, she noticed everything seemed empty... She saw a small dark hallway to her right, and decided to make her way down it.

As she did, she saw a small prison like door to her left that she made her way to.

As she made it to the door, she quickly opened it, and scanned the room. _Her stomach sank the sight..._

The room was empty, but at the back by the wall, there was a large pool of blood on the floor, right by chains that were on the wall that was also soaked with blood...

Quickly, she turned and ran back into the hall...

She ran out of the hall and into the main room of the military complex, she quickly made her way through the room and departed from the building...

She made her way down the road quickly, and eventually made it to a bisection. She looked around her as she scanned her area. She heard a large amount of conversing coming from the road that was to her right...

She quickly made her way down it, and after she made her way down the curves of the road, saw a large gathering of people, who all seemed to be watching something.

She quickly made her way into the gathering of people, pushing each person aside that was in her way. It was no time for manners, and she didn't care if people were upset with her actions.

As she made her way towards the front of the gathering, she made her way past the last few people until she was directly in front of the gathering. As she looked towards the sight that they were gathering for, her fears all came true...

There was military officials standing by Thei, and he looked..._Horrendous... _The boy had multiple wounds that covered his body from head to toe, and when she saw the boy's face... Her stomach sank ever lower.

His normal upbeat and slightly nervous face seemed... _Empty... _His fel green eyes seemed so _lifeless... _It was as if he didn't care about anything that was around him, or the extreme predicament he was in...

All of the military commanders along with Thei, were on a small wooden stage. Thei was placed in a guillotine, and they were prepared to drop the blade on the boy's neck...

Akako immediately ran up to the scene as she made her way up the stairs on to the stage, her stance hostile and aggressive as she was watched with wide-eyes from not only the crowd, but the Gilnean military commanders.

When Thei saw her... He at first thought he was dreaming, but as she made her way closer towards him... His eyes went wide, and his once empty emotional state had once again began to become full with _hope..._

_"A-Akako..." _He whispered, as relief flew through him knowing the girl was alive, a small smile spread across the boy's face as a bit of elation ran through him.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**The next chapter is going to be a extremely eventful chapter, so stay tuned! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far!**_


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Scour

_**In The Color Black: Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Scour**_

* * *

Thei was in awe at the girl who was standing before him, along with everyone else... He wasn't sure if she was even _alive, _let alone coming to his aid...

People along with Thei watched with wide-eyes, they had their eyes scanning the unfamiliar Worgen girl, though she indeed too, _was a Worgen._ Nobody had met her, or knew her...

Thei's smile was apparent to Akako, she saw him looking towards her... She returned the smile, as she gave a reassuring look the boy.

_"Who are you?! _And w_hat business do you have here?" _The Gilnean military general yelled towards the girl as he walked up to her.

_"I have business with the boy, and I'd rather you not know who I am." _She replied directly, her eyes narrowing towards the Gilnean military participants.

"_You cannot simply, come up here! Uninvited! Have you forgot your manners, girl?!" _The general continued to press, irritating Akako with each word he spoke.

_"Let the boy go, and I'll leave." _Akako ordered, as she looked towards the general once more. She began to get herself into an aggressive posture, as she prepared for his reply.

"_Hah! As if! _You are no threat, _you are merely a worm... A putrid parasite..._Even if you are a _Worgen, _I have no respect for those who have sympathy for that of the opposing faction." The general ordered irritably once more, looking towards Akako.

"Please, I don't want to _kill _you. I think this town has seen enough blood shed... Just hand over the boy." She ordered once more, as her gaze became more irritable with each second towards the general...

Something in the Worgen general snapped upon being threatened by the girl, his eyes narrowed in anger as his stance turned hostile...

_"Kill her." _His tone was cold and sincere, as he said in a quiet tone, yet his troops had picked up upon it...

They slowly approached the girl, as she didn't seem to mind in the least... Her body still stood up right, and she seemed completely calm as the soldiers began to approach her with their swords drawn...

The soldiers closed the gap between themselves and the girl, as suddenly they lunged towards the girl and swung their swords in her general direction.

Suddenly however, as they did, right before the swords hit her, she vanished into thin air...

As she did, the soldiers froze in the middle of their tracks, they looked around them for the girl, yet saw nothing.

They immediately looked towards each other in confusion, their disbelief was evident on their face...

_"What the hell?!" _One of the soldiers cursed as they all continued to look around themselves.

_Suddenly, _a panther like animal jumped upon one of the soldiers, the Worgen soldier yelped in pain. The panther, in what seemed like a flash, ripped the Worgen's throat open with it's teeth...The man's eyes went wide, as his screams died down and he choked upon his blood. Eventually, the man's eyes became lifeless, as he took his final breath... The panther let it's grip go upon the man's throat...

The other soldiers began to take a step back in horror at the outcome of one of their fellow brethren, their eyes were wide, as their fear was evident.

The crowd taking place at the execution began to flee in fear, that the panther, once finished with its foes, would turn to them.

The general stopped one of the soldiers, and pushed him back into the fight.

"_Where the hell are your guts, soldiers? _Kill it! And if you don't, I'll kill you!_" _The general ordered, his angered eyes were evident, as they were placed upon the panther...

The soldier who was pushed; gulped, before attacking the panther at a somewhat hesitant pace.

As he did, the panther ran through his legs, and aggressively bit the Worgen's soldier leg to the bone, causing him to collapse in pain... As the panther let go of the Worgen's leg, blood immediately began to pour out, dropping onto the floor below...

The panther pounced back towards a position directly in front of its next victims, they stood there for a moment, staring at each other. They were each waiting for each other to make the first move, and counter strike.

Suddenly, the panther seemed to get eager, and began to charge. However, suddenly, a voice yelled out stopping the panther in its tracks.

"_Stop!" _A voice called out, halting all of the participants of the battle in their tracks...

Suddenly, they turned to see who the culprit was, behind the execution stand, was another Worgen. All of the Worgen's eyes went wide, and they immediately kneeled upon seeing the person.

The panther began to restrain its aggressive stance, upon seeing it's Worgen foes doing the same...

The person..._Was none other...than Prince Liam Greymane..._

_"Please, stop this needless bloodshed." _He continued, as he began to walk up towards the execution stand.

The remaining audience to the execution seemed to reassured at his arrival.

As he arrived up to the stand, he eyed the Worgen soldiers, the deceased soldier, the injured soldier, than the panther.

_"_This is your doing, yes?" He asked all too calmly, as he looked towards the panther, he was scanning for the panther's reaction.

The panther let out a low growl in response, as it once again began to purse itself in an aggressive stance.

He gave a small smile, "Do not worry. You are in no trouble, you may _leave your _form now." He said once more calmly, confidence showing in his voice.

_"But my lord! It has killed one of our men! It nearly killed two!" _The general interjected, as he looked outraged towards the prince.

_"Stand down, _general. _You _and your squadron were the ones who began the combat."The prince said as he turned towards the general.

The general let out a low growl, "_But Prince Liam...This is a crime... It cannot go unpunished!" _He said assertively to the young man, as he eyed him in anger.

"If you are wise, _general; and truly want to keep your spot in the military. _Then I would advise you to _obey my following command._ Take your soldiers and the one who is injured, to the medical facility. Get him treated. _Immediately._" The prince ordered sternly as he looked towards the general...

The general growled..._"Yes...My lord..." _He stated, defeatedly. He motioned his hand for his remaining soldiers to gather the injure_d Worgen, _who was still losing blood each second.

In a few seconds, the soldiers scooped up that who was injured, and they followed their general towards the medical facility. They looked back once more, as they stepped down from the stand and ventured towards their destination.

_"I will no hesitate to tell your father of this treason...'Prince Liam'..." _The general growled under his breath, as he and his soldiers continued to venture towards their destination.

As they left, the prince walked towards the front of the stand, passing the panther without a care as he did so. The panther turned around to face him, as he looked towards the remaining crowd, halting his footsteps upon reaching the front of the stand...

"C_itizens!" _He yelled, "_Return to your homes! There is nothing left to see here, those who continue to roam here will be accused of criminal charges! Please leave the area!" _The prince ordered, as he motioned a hand signal for the citizens to leave.

Eventually, after a few seconds, and the prince's continued presence. The citizens began to depart, they turned around and attempted to return to their normal lives, even with the events that had happened. They were Gilneans, they unfortunately, had become used to bloodshed, violence, and a general chaos present within the city.

Eventually, after a few minutes. And the prince's continued gaze placed upon the remaining citizens. The citizens fully cleared out, not one citizen was left. The area and stand were now only occupied by the prince, Blood Elf, and the panther. One of the Worgen soldier's corpse still accompanied the three remaining, but they all chose to ignore it for the time being.

The prince upon the citizens departure, turned around to face the panther and boy. A small smile accompanied his face, yet it was genuine, and not sinister or false like some of the other Gilneans.

"_My apologies, _Gilneans are quite..._Stubborn, _shall we say?... _But you would know that, wouldn't you?" _He said calmly, as he narrowed his eyes towards the panther. An all-knowing smile was present on his face.

"You may change into your normal form, once more, _Druid." _He said calmly, as the smile was still present upon his face...

The panther growled lowly once more, but after a few seconds..._In what seemed like a flash, _the panther changed into an all to familiar girl, _Akako._... Her eyes will narrowed angrily towards the prince, as her suspicion was high of the sudden appearance of the young man...

_"_That was quite a show you put on, you made our elite soldiers look like amateurs..._...You are truly, impressive..." _He praised the girl, as he continued his smile towards her.

She let out a small chuckle, "Now it's obvious why Gilneas was over ran by this curse, what a _laughable _military you have." She insulted the prince, her eyes narrowed.

His smile turned into a frown, as his eyes narrowed as well. His irritability increased due to the random insult from the girl.

He lift his hand up, and pointed behind her. _"_I believe you are forgetting _something..." _He said without a care, his smile coming back.

_Akako's eyes widened, _she immediately turned around and saw Thei unconscious, the blood loss seemed to be getting to him. She immediately ran up towards him, and unhooked him from the guillotine...

She gently pulled him out, and she sat down with him in her arms... She winced at his wounds, as she frowned in sorrow for the boy. She felt his body trembling from shock, as his breathing was extremely shaky. As he continued to lose blood through the terrible wounds that were placed up and down his body...

She ran her hand down some of his wounds, the boy shuffled as she did so, so she quickly took her hand away. She frowned as she looked over the boy, she knew she needed to get him treated immediately...

_"Damn it..." _She cursed, as she continued to look on at the boy with a frown, her remorse was nearly doubled upon the sight of his condition...

_Suddenly, _her eyes narrowed, and she returned her gaze to the prince.

_"What the hell has Gilneas come to?! You simply let the innocent, be tortured?! What the hell kind of pathetic prince are you?!" _She hissed towards the prince in outrage, she was seeing red after the closer inspection of the condition of _Thei._

The prince frowned, he was indeed, expecting her outrage. He gently walked up towards the two, as Akako kept her disgusted and fury filled eyes narrowed and focused on the prince.

As he closed the distance between him and them, he kneeled besides the two. Akako instinctively backed up upon this action, her rage was beginning to boil over.

The prince looked over the boy carefully, as he let out a long sigh, and lowered his head towards the ground.

He then looked back up towards the girl with an extremely serious, direct and apologetic face, and began talking.

"_I am truly sorry... I know these words seem meaningless, but I truly do feel terrible for this... I have told my father multiple times to reduce the unneccessary precautions we take with the people of the Horde, but he does not seem to want to listen... Please know, that I will have him treated by our best healers and medics. I promise he will make a full recovery." _The prince said sincerely towards the girl, his face was riddled with melancholy...

Akako still was filled with suspicion for the prince, he see_med genuinely _sorrowful and wanting to fix the problem... _Yet, _it seemed that this city was filled with corrupt officials and citizens, so she still wanted to avoid him at all costs.

_"I, will heal him." _She stated, as she narrowed her eyes towards the prince, they were still filled with rage.

The prince shook his head, "_Nonsense," he began, "_you cannot attempt to commit to such straining actions with such a _serious _wound yourself, I am surprised you were able to even pull off that scrap with my soldiers." He stated truthfully, as he looked towards the girl.

Akako's eyes widened, she placed her hand on her throat, she winced with a hiss, she then removed her hand and looked at it...

"_Damn." _She cursed, as she saw blood. Her bandages must have ripped open, and any scab or type of object to stop the bleeding must have broke.

_"Please." The prince suddenly said, _causing Akako to look back towards him from her freshly bloodied hand.

_"Trust me..." _He continued, "You can even keep me as a hostage if you would like, I don't think the king is going to throw his son's life away, just to harm a _Blood Elf adolescent._" He said truthfully, as he continued to look towards the girl.

Akako let out a low growl, as she then, afterwards; she let out a long sigh as she considered her limited options...

_"Fine..." _She said in merely in a low-toned growl...

Upon hearing this, the prince let go of his frown, and gave a small smile towards the girl...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)**_


End file.
